Corazón domado
by salvecharlie
Summary: Orihime sabía que iba a resultarle difícil comportarse como una profesional mientras tuviera que atender a Ichigo Kurosaki, la única persona a la realmente llegó a odiar alguna vez. Al verlo herido y temporalmente ciego, decidió mantener en secreto su identidad como la mujer a la que una vez le arruinó la vida.
1. Chapter 1

ADAPTACIÓN. La historia corresponde a Lucy Gordon, los personajes al gran Tite Kubo. Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo.

 **Prólogo**

NO IBA a llorar. Aunque las lagrimas empujaran tras sus ojos, no iba a llorar para que Ichigo Kurosaki no se enterara del daño que le había hecho.

Deko Inoue se tapó la boca con la mano para contener los sollozos. Desde el coche, veía el paisaje borroso tras una espesa neblina de lágrimas y dolor. Tras de sí, cada lento y tortuoso segundo dejaba atrás al hombre que amaba.

Ichigo Kurosaki yacía sentado a su lado, observando fijamente a la carretera. No dedicó una sola mirada a Deko, y ella sabía que él realmente no desbordaba ninguna clase de empatía con su corazón roto.

Cada músculo de su cuerpo reflejaba poder. Desde su rostro arrogante hasta las manos fuertes con las que agarraba el volante.

Después de todo, en un mundo salvaje el control es muy importante. Estaba muy enfadado porque su hermano pequeño, Kaien, había elegido a una chica corriente para casarse. Así que se encargó de destruir el compromiso. Y lo hizo con total eficacia.

Aunque tenía tan solo veintitantos años, su rostro notaba autoridad. Su familia vivía en Kurosaki Manor desde hacía una infinidad de generaciones, controlando las fincas de los alrededores. Ichigo Kurosaki era el último dueño.

La chica sentada a su izquierda denotaba exactamente lo contrario. Solo tenía dieciocho años, y era tan delgada que su figura recordaba a alguna clase de ser indefenso. Durante su corta experiencia de vida, había visto el rostro andrajoso de la pobreza durante quizás muchísimo tiempo, pero no la maldad. Su primer enfrentamiento con una fuerza implacable la dejó destrozada, sentada en un automóvil más costoso que ella misma, junto al único ser humano que pudo llegar a ganarse su odio sin tapujo alguno.

—Llegaremos a la estación dentro de cinco minutos —dijo Ichigo—. Con tiempo de sobra para que tomes el tren.

—No tienes derecho a hacer esto —Respondió ella atropelladamente, conteniendo el nudo atascado en su garganta.

—Ya lo hemos hablado —dijo él con tono impacientado, como si aquel asunto no fuera más importante que sacar el bote de basura a la calle por las mañanas —. No habría funcionado. Hazme caso, Kaien no es el marido adecuado para ti.

—Porque él es un Kurosaki y mi madre solía limpiaros el suelo –dijo arrastrando el desprecio en cada palabra.

—Mira, no...

—Decidiste romper nuestro compromiso en cuanto Kaien nos presentó, ¿verdad?

—Sí, más o menos. Pero no hagas una tragedia de todo esto. Tienes dieciocho años. Tu corazón sanará pronto.

— ¡Para ti es tan fácil! —gritó ella—. Tú das las órdenes y todo el mundo ha de obedecerte. Pero yo no te obedecí. No acepté tu dinero ni escuché tus razones sobre por qué no era la mujer adecuada...

—Solo intentaba...

—Así que como no pudiste hacer otras cosas, tú... —de repente perdió el control. Ver ese par de ojos marrones e impenetrables era más de lo que podía soportar —. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? —gimoteó—. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?

Ichigo mantuvo la vista al frente durante un cúmulo de segundos que resultaron increíblemente lentos. De pronto fijó su mirada en Deko, expresando quizás un par de cosas que no hacía falta explicar a alguien tan carente de importancia.

—Hemos llegado -dijo él abriendo la puerta—. No montes una escena. Ya sé lo que opinas de mí y no me importa.

Deko lanzó una risotada. Seca, vacía.

—No te importa nada, solo deshacerte de mí.

—Sin duda estaré mucho más contento en cuanto te subas al tren.

En cuanto el tren llegó a la estación, él metió la maleta y apremió a Deko para que sus piernas temblorosas y sin energía subieran de una buena vez.

Cuando Deko yacía bajo el umbral, Ichigo la detuvo tomando su fría mano, sin que ella se diera el tiempo de darle alguna clase de respuesta.

—No llores, pequeña —dijo en tono amable. Deko no supo de su mirada indescifrable—. E intenta no odiarme. Créeme, es lo mejor —cerró la puerta, dejándola finalmente lejos de su vida.

El jefe de estación tocó el silbato. Deko abrió la ventana y se asomó para responder a aquellas palabras mentirosas e innecesarias.

—Pero te odio. Te odio porque pisoteas a la gente y no te preocupas por sus sentimientos. Te has deshecho de mí porque consideras que no soy lo suficientemente buena. Voy a demostrarte que estás equivocado. Volveré.

—No vuelvas -contestó él con dureza—. Mantente alejada de esta familia.

El tren comenzó a moverse.

— ¿Has oído? —gritó ella—. Algún día volveré.

Él no contestó, pero se quedó mirándola hasta que el tren desapareció.

Deko creyó ver una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

Y seis años luego de todo aquello, la enfermera Orihime Dekorin Inoue cumpliría su palabra.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

La oscuridad de la habitación la envolvió en cuanto abrió un pequeño ápice de la puerta. Su paciente yacía sobre la cama, envuelto en un mundo probablemente idéntico a aquel lugar lúgubre.

La enfermera Inoue lo observó un instante desde el marco de la puerta, y suavemente dijo:

—Buenas tardes, señor Kurosaki.

Silencio. Podía haber sido un muerto.

Llevaba los ojos vendados desde que tuvo el accidente en el que casi se muere.

Orihime sabía que las lesiones eran más que graves. Observó sus manos tan inmóviles como el resto de su cuerpo. Esas manos grandes y crueles, como él mismo. Ichigo Kurosaki le había demostrado el alcance de su poder, y seis años después yacía frente a ella una vez más, pero indefenso, lastimado e incapaz de valerse por sí mismo.

Orihime Inoue tomó fuerza de algún lugar desconocido dentro de ella. Era enfermera y había jurado proteger a los enfermos y a los indefensos, y ese hombre reunía las dos condiciones. No importaba que él hubiera destruido su brillante futuro junto al hombre más maravilloso que alguna vez conoció y la hubiera condenado a la soledad. Su trabajo era cuidar de él.

—No quiero más enfermeras —dijo el hombre, su tono autoritario parecía no más que un recuerdo.

—Lo sé. Me lo dijeron en la agencia.- Respondió ella impasible.

—Las dos últimas huyeron.

—Quiere decir que se fueron indignadas.

Ichigo Kurosaki refunfuñó.

— ¿También se ha enterado de eso?

—El jefe de la agencia me lo contó todo. Dijo que le parecía justo advertírmelo.

—Así que usted será la única culpable por no haberle hecho caso.

—Así es. Soy la única culpable.

—Me pregunto cuánto tardará en marcharse.

—Más de lo que se imagina —creía que lo mejor sería mantener la distancia con su paciente. Compadecerse de él solo serviría para hacerlo enfadar. Había llegado al límite de su paciencia y estaba a punto de sobrepasar la cordura.

Ella echó una ojeada a la habitación. Los muebles y la cama eran de roble. La alfombra y las cortinas eran marrones.

Era un dormitorio muy masculino. El hombre que vivía en aquella casa gastaba muy poco en cosas personales. Era un hombre duro. Un hombre desconsolado.

— ¿Y cuál es su nombre? —preguntó él. Quizás por cortesía.

—Enfermera Inoue.- Respondió ella manteniendo su tono plano y completamente impersonal.

—Me refiero a su nombre de pila.

—Creo que, de momento, será mejor que me llame enfermera Inoue.

—No quiere que la tutee, ¿no?

—Así le resultará más fácil gritarme.

—Supongo que sí. Dígame cómo es.

—Llevo un uniforme blanco y unos zapatos negros.

Ella intuyó que él estaba intentando imaginarse su cuerpo.

— ¡Eres de las buenas! —comentó.

—Estoy aquí para ayudarlo, señor Kurosaki. Eso es lo que importa. Quiero verlo en pie y caminando, como antes.

— ¿Y cree que eso puede ocurrir? ¿Ha leído los informes? —preguntó él. Su tono denotaba tantas aprehensiones que Orihime temió haber sido en algún punto engañada sobre la gravedad del asunto.

—Sí.- Dijo.- El establo se prendió fuego. Usted fue a rescatar a un caballo y el tejado se desplomó encima suyo.

Ichigo lanzó un bufido que en cualquier otra persona hubiese sido un sollozo.

—El caballo ni siquiera estaba allí. Alguien ya lo había sacado.

Orihime había oído la historia tantas veces como enfermeras habían atendido a Ichigo. En todas aquellas ocasiones llegaba a la conclusión de que no era la clase de accidente en la que le imaginaba envuelto, para alguien como él era tan fácil como enviar a un peón de poca monta.

—Es duro tener que pasar por todo eso para nada. Tuvo suerte de que no se hizo quemaduras graves.

—Sí, todo el mundo me dice que tuve mucha suerte —dijo él, como si no se tragase una sola palabra de ello. Cualquier persona con un poco más de suerte no habría resultado lastimada en un accidente tan fácil de evitar.

Orihime no podía hacer más que sonar todo lo conciliadora posible. Después de todo, una persona así de deprimida carecía del coraje para enfrentar una recuperación tan larga y tan dura.

—En cierto modo, lo protegieron las vigas que le cayeron encima. Gracias a ellas, las quemaduras han sido superficiales y han cicatrizado. Igual que sus costillas. Tiene la espalda dañada y la vista, pero, con suerte, eso no durará mucho tiempo.

Ichigo sonrió de lado, sin un ápice de alegría.

—Me habla igual que todo el mundo. Pero tampoco se lo cree.

Era cierto. Ella no creía que él pudiera recuperar la vista ni la movilidad. Pero él tenía que creerlo por si acaso había alguna posibilidad.

—Creo que puede conseguirlo si todos lo intentamos —dijo ella—. Y eso es lo que vamos a hacer.

Él se tapó las vendas de los ojos con las manos. Orihime notó que sus palabras mecánicas no surtían efecto alguno y al contrario, solo le alteraron tanto más.

— ¡Márchese, por favor! -dijo con voz temblorosa—. Déjeme tranquilo.

—Por supuesto —ella cerró la puerta con fuerza para que él notara que se había marchado.

La señora Matsumoto, el ama de llaves, la esperaba en el pasillo.

—Sus maletas están arriba —dijo—. Le mostraré el camino.

Orihime había decidido visitar a Ichigo antes de subir a su dormitorio. Siguió a la mujer por el pasillo y, de repente, se dio cuenta de dónde la llevaba.

—Esta habitación... -dijo ella.

—Es la mejor habitación de invitados -dijo la señora Matsumoto y abrió la puerta—. Le subiré un té —y se marchó. Dejando a Orihime nadando en un mar tempestuoso de sucios recuerdos.

La habitación era enorme. En el centro tenía una cama con dosel. Había un tocador, una mesa, una silla y un cómodo sillón. Las ventanas tenían unas cortinas que llegaban hasta el suelo. Todo estaba igual que seis años antes, la última vez que ella durmió allí.

Hasta ese momento, había conseguido controlar los recuerdos, pero en aquella habitación no fue capaz de hacerlo.

Era como si Kaien estuviese con ella, joven y guapo, lleno de amor y entusiasmo, como el primer día que la llevó a esa casa y la presentó como su futura esposa. Iba conduciendo su coche deportivo con un brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella.

Atravesaron la avenida de robles y cuando vieron la casa, ella exclamó:

—Kaien, nunca lo hubiera imaginado... ¿esa es tu casa?

— ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Nunca había estado en un sitio como este. Me crié en una de esas casas destartaladas que hay a las afueras del pueblo. Mi madre trabajaba limpiando en la fábrica de tu padre.

El soltó una carcajada.

—No, ¿de verdad? Cuéntame.

—Solía hacer el turno de mañana. Un día me llevó con ella. Estaba prohibido, pero si no me habría tenido que quedar sola en casa. Pero tu hermano me vio.

— ¿Ichigo? ¿Quieres decir que ya lo conoces? ¿Crees que se acordará de ti?

—Yo tenía ocho años. No me reconocerá. Y prométeme que no se lo dirás.

—Lo prometo.

—Pon la mano sobre tu corazón. Oh, cariño, no tenía que habértelo contado.

—Querida, eso me hace mucho daño. Si no confías en mí, ¿en quién vas a confiar?

—Oh, no quería decir eso. De verdad. Claro que confío en ti, ¿pero no te das cuenta? No pertenezco a este sitio.

—Pero estamos hechos el uno para el otro -dijo muy serio.

Lo amaba desesperadamente.

Cuando se aproximaron a la casa vieron a un hombre en la entrada. Ella lo reconoció a pesar de que cuando lo vio en la fábrica solo era un adolescente. Era Ichigo Kurosaki.

Era alto y de complexión fuerte. Tenía la piel bronceada, como si pasase mucho tiempo al aire libre, y el pelo de un naranja pálido. Llevaba unos pantalones de montar y una chaqueta de lana. Estaba de pie en las escaleras y parecía un patriarca observando sus dominios.

— ¿Cómo está, señorita Inoue? —dijo con voz aguda. Ella tuvo la sensación de que el tono era burlón, como si se mofase de su apellido vulgar.

Le dio la mano para saludarlo. El la agarró con fuerza, como transmitiéndole que él tenía el poder.

Ella recordaba muy bien su primera tarde en Kurosaki Manor. Era la primera vez que estaba en una casa en la que la gente se ponía elegante para cenar. Por lo menos, ella pudo estar a la altura de las circunstancias ya que tenía un vestido largo y unos pendientes de zafiro que le había regalado Kaien. Estaba muy guapo con el traje de chaqueta y la corbata negra que llevaba. Pero, aunque lo mirara con buenos ojos, la figura de su hermano le hacía sombra.

Kaien tenía veinte años, era de palabra fácil, delgado y de aspecto aniñado. Ichigo tenía veintiocho años, razonaba sus comentarios y despedía un aura autoritaria, de manera que las personas sabían de su poderío sin mayores presentaciones.

Kaien la encandilaba. Ichigo la atemorizaba.

Se parecían ligeramente. Ichigo era de facciones duras, su boca y su barbilla dejaban ver que se impacientaba ante la gente que no estaba de acuerdo con él. Sin embargo, su boca también tenía algo que reflejaba humor, sensualidad y encanto.

Deko se ponía nerviosa cuando él la miraba, parecía que sus ojos se tragaban la luz para no dejar ver sus pensamientos.

Las paredes del comedor estaban decoradas con los retratos de los antepasados de la familia Kurosaki. Ella estaba segura de que no utilizaría los cubiertos adecuados o de que rompería alguna de las copas de cristal. Pero no le fue tan mal como esperaba.

Ichigo conversó con ella de manera cordial, y no dio muestra alguna de haberla reconocido. Después de enseñarle la casa, se sentaron en la biblioteca.

— ¿Y cómo conociste a mi hermano? —preguntó Ichigo y le tendió una copa de jerez.

— ¿No te lo ha contado Kaien?

—Me gustaría escuchar tu versión. El tiende a... ¿adornar las cosas?

—Tiene mucha imaginación -dijo ella. Quizá a Ichigo no le gustaba que su hermano fuera así, pero a ella le encantaba.

—Mucha —repitió Ichigo sonriente. Ella también sonrió, y durante un instante hubo un momento de comprensión entre ambos.

—Yo estaba trabajando en una zapatería -dijo ella desafiante—. Y Kaien entró a comprarse unos zapatos.

Estuvo dos horas y se marchó con cinco pares, según le dijo a Deko esa misma noche, porque no podía dejar de mirarla.

— ¿Has trabajado en alguna otra cosa? —preguntó Ichigo.

—Iba a estudiar para enfermera, pero mi madre se puso enferma y me quedé cuidándola hasta que murió.

— ¿Y después no comenzaste tus estudios?

—Bueno, entonces conocí a Kaien -dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa.

Miró Ichigo y vio que él la miraba fijamente.

— ¿En que trabaja tu padre? —preguntó él.

—Falleció hace diez años.

Yusuke Inoue se cayó a una zanja cuando volvía borracho a casa, se quedó dormido en el agua y nunca más despertó. Ella imaginaba lo que pensaría de esa historia un hombre tan estricto como Ichigo.

Deko vio que Ichigo fruncía el ceño mientras la escuchaba. De repente, él se acercó y dijo:

—Eres la hija de Mebuki Inoue. Al principio no quise creerlo...

Así que la había reconocido.

—Sí, así es.

—Y nos conocimos en la fábrica. ¡Bueno, bueno! ¿Un poco más de jerez?

Ella dio un sorbo y él preguntó de repente:

— ¿Por qué has elegido ese vestido?

La pregunta pilló a Deko desprevenida y ella contestó con sinceridad.

—Lo eligió Kaien.

—Me lo suponía. Imagino que también lo pagaría él.

—Yo no se lo pedí...

—No digas nada más. Conozco a mi hermano. Ese vestido es demasiado moderno para ti.

—Pensé que sería el apropiado —balbuceó ella.

—Quieres decir que querías vestirte con elegancia para parecer lo que no eres. ¡Qué idea más ridícula! ¿A quién crees que vas a engañar?

Al ver que ella se sonrojaba, él añadió con un tono más suave:

—No te lo tomes tan a pecho. Soy un hombre sencillo, un hombre duro, y digo las cosas claras. Y hablando en plata, Kaien y tú os equivocáis.

—No puedes decir eso si solo nos has visto una tarde.

—Podría decirlo en solo un minuto.

Por suerte, Kaien entró en aquel momento. Ichigo no dijo nada más y Kaien y ella se fueron a dar un paseo por el jardín.

—Sabe quién soy —dijo ella—. Me ha reconocido. No tiene gracia... —dijo cuando Kaien soltó una carcajada.

—Lo siento, cariño. ¿Qué ha dicho?

—Ha dicho: «Eres la hija de Mebuki Inoue, no puedo creerlo». Oh, Kaien ¿sabes lo que eso significa? Se dio cuenta en la cena y no dijo nada.

— ¿Te ha dicho por qué se ha dado cuenta? —preguntó Kaien con curiosidad.

—No. ¿Y qué más da? Se ha reído de mí todo el rato.

—Le gusta quedar por encima de todo el mundo. ¿Qué más te ha dicho?

— ¿Te parece poco? Me desprecia porque no tengo un pasado honorable.

La risa de Kaien resonaba aún en su cabeza. Qué joven tan encantador y qué generoso.

— ¿A quién le importa el pasado?

Se llamaba Orihime Dekorin, pero Kaien la llamaba Deko, de Dekorin, pero también de...

—Deko de Cenicienta —bromeó él—. Mi pequeña cenicienta —su pobreza le encantaba—. Me encanta regalarte cosas —le dijo aquella noche mientras paseaban bajo los árboles—. Voy a cubrirte de diamantes.

—Pero yo no quiero diamantes. Solo tu amor, cariño. Nada más que tu amor.

—También te lo daré. Atado con un gran lazo y junto a todo lo que pidas.

Llena de placer, apenas se percató de que habían llegado a la casa. Vio que Ichigo estaba junto a las escaleras y que había escuchado las extravagantes promesas de Kaien. Como ella habló en voz baja lo más seguro es que Ichigo no escuchase su respuesta.

Antes de que Ichigo se volviera, ella vio que su expresión era de enfado.

Ichigo nunca mencionó nada acerca de lo que había oído, pero dejó claro, en más de una ocasión, que Kaien dependía económicamente de él. Kaien lo confirmó.

—Heredé lo que me dejó mi padre, pero Ichigo me lo administrará hasta que yo cumpla veinticinco años -dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Y qué? ¿Cómo va a evitar que utilice mis tarjetas de crédito? Y cuando me gaste el dinero, ¿cómo va a negarse a pagar? Después de todo, es mi dinero. No te preocupes por eso.

Era su filosofía de vida. No había que preocuparse. Y en cierto modo, las cosas siempre le salían bien. Era fácil creer que siempre sería así, sobretodo porque ella estaba hechizada por él.

Deko sabía que no era una casualidad que sus dormitorios estuvieran en los lados opuestos de la casa. Las precauciones de Ichigo eran innecesarias. La chica aún no se había ofrecido por completo al hombre que amaba, y como él respetaba sus deseos, ella lo amaba aún más. Pronto llegaría el día en que compartiesen sus cuerpos igual que compartían su alma y su corazón.

Así que la decisión de Ichigo de mantener a su hermano lejos de la cama de ella era un insulto. No podía haberle dicho más claro que la consideraba una persona interesada. Al menos se lo había oído decir cuando, por casualidad, halló a los dos hermanos conversando.

—Pequeño idiota. Ni se te ocurra acercarte a su cuarto... Lo último que quiero es que dejes embarazada a esa chica...

Deko desapareció antes de que ellos la vieran. Le hubiera gustado desaparecer de Kurosaki Manor. Pero, gracias a su fuerza interior, decidió quedarse y luchar por su amor. Incluso contra Ichigo Kurosaki. Y sabía que era un gran adversario.

— ¿Por qué no devuelves a Kaien al mar? —Le preguntó Ichigo en una ocasión—. Encontrarás otro pez más adecuado para ti.

—Nunca amaré a nadie más que a Kaien.

—Entonces eres tonta.

— ¿Y Kaien? ¿Él también es tonto? —preguntó ella con más valor del que sentía.

—Sí, porque cree en la misma clase de amor que tú. Yo ya sé cómo se apasiona. Le encanta ser romántico, colocar a la chica en un pedestal, comprarle regalos, todo sin pedir nada a cambio.

Lo dijo con tanta ironía que a ella le entraron ganas de vengarse.

—No puedo imaginarme que tú no pidas nada a cambio.

—Entonces, se te da bien juzgar a las personas. El romanticismo está muy bien, pero soy yo el que después tiene que recoger los pedazos de corazón roto.

—Te equivocas. Entiendo que te preocupes por tu hermano, pero yo no voy a romperle el corazón...

—Solo su cuenta corriente, ¿no?

—Es un poco malvado pensar eso...

—Mira, he visto algunos de los regalos que te ha hecho... los ha comprado con el dinero que no tiene.

—No se lo he pedido.

—Seguro que no. No hace falta que lo hagas. Disfruta siendo espléndido. Bueno, yo también puedo ser generoso... con una finalidad —mencionó una cantidad de dinero.

— ¿Estás intentando comprarme? —preguntó ella con rabia.

—Tómatelo como quieras. Es una buena oferta.

— ¿Y mi autoestima? ¿Cómo voy a recuperarla?

—Es una buena estrategia, subiré un poco la oferta, pero no mucho.

—Aunque me ofrecieras el doble, no me interesa.

—No, no exageres. No voy a doblarla.

Se dio la vuelta furiosa, dispuesta a alejarse. Pero en el último momento decidió girarse para mirarlo a los ojos.

Deko acostumbraba a levantarse temprano para ver el amanecer desde su ventana en la finca Kurosaki. Ese instante le hacía olvidar toda la tensión acumulada que estropeaba su estancia en aquel sitio maravilloso.

Aquella mañana vio a Ichigo montado en zangetsu, un semental negro. Kaien lo había descrito como «una bestia feroz que intenta matar a todo aquel que se le acerca», pero Ichigo lo montaba como si fuera un pony.

Controlaba a la bestia sin esfuerzo y la camisa que llevaba hacía resaltar sus músculos.

«Cree que puede controlarlo todo», pensó ella, «las tierras, su hermano, el mundo entero. Pero no dejaré que me controle».

Un instante más tarde, él se detuvo bajo su ventana.

— ¿Sabes montar? —gritó mirando hacia arriba.

—Yo... Sí —contestó ella.

—Bien. Te buscaré una montura.

Había cometido un gran error. Su madre trabajó una vez para un hombre que tenía un viejo pony. El dejaba que la niña jugara con el animal, ella aprendió a ponerle la silla y lo montaba mientras deambulaba de un lado a otro. Pensaba que eso era montar a caballo.

Le dieron un caballo de verdad, de los que hay que montar con decisión. Ella no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Siempre se avergonzaría de lo que ocurrió después.

El caballo no la obedecía, iba por donde él quería y Deko se sentía cada vez más humillada. Intentó dominar la situación, pero el caballo salió trotando hasta el riachuelo, se detuvo de golpe y Deko acabó en el agua.

Ichigo la ayudó a salir.

— ¿Por qué dijiste que sabías montar? —preguntó enfadado.

—Sé montar, pero no un animal como ese —insistió ella y se quitó la chaqueta empapada. Debajo llevaba un jersey blanco, que también estaba empapado.

— ¿A qué te refieres con «un animal como ese»? —gritó él—. Es un caballo. Tiene cuatro patas y no tiene cuernos. Es para que lo monte un niño, siempre y cuando el niño sepa montar. ¿Dónde has aprendido? ¿En un caballito de madera?

— ¡Basta! —gritó ella—. ¡Deja de intimidarme!

— ¿Intimidarte, niña estúpida? Intento evitar que cometas el error más grande de tu vida —parecía que había perdido el control. La agarró de los hombros con fuerza—. Deja de pretender ser lo que no eres, ¿has oído? Vete de aquí. Kaien no es el hombre adecuado para ti.

—Eso lo diré yo. Kaien me quiere y yo lo quiero —él la sacudió con fuerza. Ella intentó soltarse pero no pudo.

— ¿Qué sabes tú del amor?

Se miraron fijamente. Ambos estaban furiosos. Deko era de naturaleza dulce y tranquila, pero, de repente, dejó de contenerse y demostró su ira. Se quedó sorprendida. Y su enemigo también. Podía verlo en sus ojos.

— ¡Eh!

La voz de Kaien los sorprendió. Ichigo masculló algo y la soltó. Ichigo se bajó del caballo, se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso a ella. Ichigo montó de nuevo y se alejó galopando y sin mirar atrás.

Aquella tarde, Kaien grabó sus iniciales en el tronco de un roble, la besó y dijo:

—Podía haberle dado un puñetazo por sujetarte así. ¿Sabes que estabas casi desnuda?

Ella se sonrojó y se rió.

—No tienes que tener celos de tu hermano. Es el último hombre en el que me fijaría. No sé cómo puede gustarle a las mujeres.

—Ichigo sabe ser agradable, cuando quiere. Pero cuando quiere ser desagradable...¡cuidado!

—Y ahora quiere ser desagradable —murmuró ella—. Pero eso no cambiará nada entre nosotros, ¿verdad?

—No lo permitiremos —le aseguró él.

Había confiado ciegamente en que Kaien resolvería cualquier problema. Pero Ichigo se las arregló para separarlos como se había propuesto.

Ella no se imaginaba que pudiera hacerlo de manera tan cruel y malvada.

Ichigo sabía que estaba loca por haber regresado al lugar donde todas las cosas le traían recuerdos amargos. En un principio, no quiso aceptar el trabajo y se lo dieron a otra persona. Pero la enfermera tuvo un problema familiar y la directora de la agencia le pidió a ella que ocupara el puesto. Decidió que quizá era el momento de enfrentarse a viejos fantasmas.

La recibió la señora Gakure, que trabajaba desde hacía mucho tiempo para los Uchiha y que estaba ausente la primera vez que Sakura fue a aquella casa.

Decidió no decirle a Ichigo quién era. Inoue era un apellido común y además él no la reconocería por el nombre de Orihime, ya que siempre la había llamado Deko.

Lo hacía por su bien. Decirle la verdad solo serviría para ponerlo más nervioso, y ya tenía bastantes problemas.

Ella también estaba nerviosa. Había prometido que regresaría y así lo había hecho, desafiando el mandato de Ichigo de que se mantuviese alejada de su familia.

Había hecho esa promesa guiada por el dolor y la pasión, pero con el paso del tiempo la pasión se había desvanecido y Deko decidió trabajar día y noche para convertirse en enfermera.

No tenía vida social. No quería saber nada del amor. Mientras las otras chicas salían con chicos, ella estudiaba, y así llegó a ser la primera de la clase.

Se convirtió en una mujer desenvuelta y elegante. No tenía nada que ver con la chica vulgar que había ido a Kurosaki Manor.

O eso creía, hasta que vio a su enemigo otra vez.

Recordó la primera vez que lo vio y como ella se agarraba a la mano de Kaien para sentirse segura. Después pensó que era la enfermera Inoue, muy cualificada y con muchas ofertas de trabajo. E Ichigo Kurosaki era un hombre ciego y desdichado que necesitaba su ayuda.

Sabía que había aceptado una tarea demasiado dura. Intentó borrar esa idea de su cabeza. Había aprendido a ser fuerte. Y tenía que serlo, por su paciente. Eso es lo que él era. Solo un paciente.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2

CUANDO la enfermera Inoue cerró la puerta, Ichigo Kurosaki se quedó tumbado en la oscuridad, obligándose a escuchar el silencio aplastante del mundo invisible a su alrededor. El cuerpo le dolía de la tensión, tenía la cabeza a punto de estallar y hasta parecía que le estallarían los oídos

Le hubiera gustado poder relajarse, pero no sabía cómo. Era el heredero de los Kurosaki. Su padre había muerto cuando él tenía veintidós años y le dejó un montón de dinero y el peso de un montón de tareas como herencia.

La tradición familiar lo hacía responsable de todos los trabajadores de la finca y de la fábrica. Tenía que asegurarse de que siempre tuvieran trabajo. Tenía que asegurar su propio futuro y el de la poca familia que le quedaba.

Ichigo nunca había rechazado ninguna obligación.

Había saldado las deudas y conseguido que las tierras fueran cada vez más prósperas. Pero pagó un alto precio por ello. No había rechazado las cosas placenteras de manera consciente, pero las había relegado a un futuro lejano. Un futuro que tal vez no podría ver, uno que tal vez no podría recorrer.

—No dejes que ningún hombre, ni por supuesto ninguna mujer, crea que sabe más que tú —le aconsejó su padre—. Eres el mejor. Nadie debe ser mejor que tú.

Al cabo de los años había aprendido el valor de aquel consejo. Al que él añadió:

—Nunca demuestres al mundo que tienes miedo.

Había tenido mucho miedo.

Miedo de no ser capaz de hacer el trabajo, de que la gente opinara que él no era el adecuado para realizarlo.

Pero nadie lo había preparado para el terror que sentía en aquel momento. Lo acechaba en la oscuridad diurna y esperaba para atacarlo mientras dormía.

Llenaba el vacío de su vida. Tenía miedo a las pesadillas. Miedo al futuro, a la gente a la que podía oír pero no ver, al equipo médico porque sabía más que él.

Las enfermeras llegaban y se marchaban debido a su mal humor. Y no las culpaba. El mismo habría escapado de aquel trozo de mundo tan deprimente.

Enseguida llegaría el director de la fábrica para hacer el informe semanal y recibir las instrucciones de Ichigo. Intentó aclarar sus ideas para que pareciera que estaba en condiciones para el puesto. No quería pensar en lo que lo esperaba: años de ceguera e invalidez, ya que si no el miedo se apoderaría de él.

..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

—Señora Matsumoto...

—Llámame Rangiku, cariño.

—Gracias, Rangiku. Y a mí llámame Orihime —dijo con una sonrisa—. Siento molestarte, pero ¿podrías ofrecerme otro lugar para dormir? Quiero estar junto a mi paciente por la noche.

—Hay una habitación justo enfrente de la suya —dijo el ama de llaves—. Pero es como un armario.

Era muy pequeña, solo cabía una cama, una silla y un armario.

—Estaré bien -dijo Orihime—. Lo que importa es que esté cuando él me necesite.

Rangiku la miró con aprobación. Ninguna de las enfermeras anteriores había tenido tal deferencia.

—Ninguna de las otras pensaba lo mismo. Todas se alegraron de alejarse de él. No es el mejor paciente.

Orihime sonrió levemente. Era difícil contradecir esa expresión.

—No, ya me he dado cuenta.

Rangiku de pronto se quedó viendo por la ventana, absorta en algún pensamiento o algún lugar desagradable en su memoria.

—Cuando sucedió, pensé que se iba a volver loco. Siempre ha sido un hombre tan activo, y de repente, no puede ver, ni moverse. Sería terrible si... —se calló. Era como si no pudiese continuar hablando.

—Tú lo aprecias, ¿verdad? —dijo Orihime con sorpresa. Era difícil imaginar a alguien que apreciara a Ichigo Kurosaki.

—Oh, sí —dijo Rangiku—. Se ha portado muy bien con Hinamori y conmigo. Cuando Hinamori perdió el trabajo, Ichigo le dio trabajo en la finca. Eso es lo que a ti te parece. Que solo se preocupa por sí mismo.

Orihime no contestó. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y muchas razones para saber que Ichigo solo se preocupaba por sí mismo y su apestoso prestigio.

Mientras hacían la cama, Rangiku le contó cosas de la familia.

—Ya no quedan muchos. Solo Ichigo, su hermano Kaien y su hermana. Ella se casó y se fue a Australia. Kaien vivió aquí hasta hace un par de años. Ahora está en Londres.

Orihime sabía que Kaien se había marchado, la última enfermera se lo contó. Era un alivio y tal vez el detonante de su estadía en aquel lugar saber que no lo vería.

Cuando se separaron, la expresión de su rostro estaba llena de amargura. La llamó cosas horribles que no podía recordar sin que la boca le supiera a amargura. No era culpa suya. Ichigo había forzado la situación. Pero Kaien se había creído lo peor. ¿Por qué?

—Pero con un poco de suerte, volverá a formarse una familia. Estamos esperando el día en que Ichigo traiga a su prometida a casa. En cuanto se recupere, se casara con la señorita Senna.

—Con Senna Kurebayashi*? —preguntó Orihime sin pensar.

—Sí, ¿la conoces?

—No, pero he oído hablar de los Kurebayashi.

La familia Kurebayashi era muy conocida. Orihime no conocía a Senna, pero había oído que era el orgullo de la familia. Kaien hablaba de ella como la futura novia de Ichigo ya desde que Orihime fue allí por primera vez. Era una chica apropiada. Con clase, educada y podrida en dinero.

—Ambas familias se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo y todos sabían que era probable que Ichigo se casara con alguna de las dos chicas -dijo Rangiku.

— ¿Y si él no hubiese aceptado? —preguntó Orihime.

—Entonces podría haberse casado con una de las Shiba, o Kuchiki —eran los nombres de las familias ricas y terratenientes de la zona.

—Pero, ¿y si buscase algo diferente?

—La propiedad se casa con la propiedad —dijo Rangiku—. O con el dinero. Así es como las familias importantes han sobrevivido al paso de los años.

Cuando Rangiku se marchó, Orihime pensó en ella y en cómo sus pocas posesiones cabían en aquel pequeño espacio. Tenía un uniforme de repuesto, alguna ropa elegante, algunos jerséis y dos pares de vaqueros. Su ropa interior era blanca, sin una sola flor o encaje.

Con el maquillaje, ocurría lo mismo. Nada especial. Sus libros apenas llenaban una estantería, excepto un par de novelas, casi todos eran de medicina. Le gustaba estar al día de los últimos avances.

Podía dar una explicación ante tanta austeridad. Le gustaba llevar poco equipaje. No le gustaba acumular trastos.

Pero en realidad sabía que no tenía mucho que añadir a su vida. Una vida triste. Un corazón marchito. Aunque lo intentara, sabía que no podía negarlo.

Se vio reflejada en el espejo del armario. Era una mujer joven, pero su boca dejaba ver un poco de tensión. Las arrugas que comenzaban a formarse en su cara eran producto de largas noches de estudio, días de trabajo, años sin vacaciones y sin sentimientos. Sin nada.

Pero su piel tenía el resplandor de la juventud. Sus rasgos estaban marcados, su boca era grande y en las comisuras de los labios todavía quedaba algo de sensualidad. Sería preciosa si su cara tuviera un poco más de ánimo. Y si sus ojos grises brillaran gracias al amor o a la risa, sería irresistible.

Pero el amor y la risa habían desaparecido mucho tiempo atrás.

Comenzó a recordar, las imágenes pasaban por su mente y ella intentaba contenerlas. Sabía que el horror y la miseria llegarían más tarde.

La cena de bienvenida. Kaien alardeando de que Ichigo se había rendido, aunque ella sabía que Ichigo nunca se rendiría. Desconcertada. Temerosa. Imaginándose qué estaba tramando Ichigo.

El día de la fiesta, llegó un catering con cestas de comida y vino y preparó el comedor. En medio de la agitación, los dos hermanos se encerraron en el estudio de Ichigo y tuvieron una fuerte discusión. Ambos salieron de allí con cara de disgusto.

—No pasa nada, cariño —dijo Kaien cuando ella le preguntó—. Solo es Ichigo haciéndose notar. Olvídalo. Ve a ponerte guapa para esta noche.

Pero había algo de preocupación en su tono de voz y ella lo notó. Se había dado cuenta de que a veces la miraba pensativo.

Los invitados la saludaron sonrientes, pero miraban a Ichigo de reojo como para averiguar qué pensaba. Ella también quería averiguar qué había tras su sonrisa.

Durante la fiesta, sus temores fueron aumentando.

Después de la cena, alguien se sentó al piano y la gente comenzó a bailar. Ella bailó con Kaien y la gente aplaudió.

Ichigo se acercó a ellos, parco elegante, y le tendió la mano, invitándola a bailar. Deko procuró estar a una distancia razonable, no admirar sus facciones, no sentir su perfume, no intimidarse con el aura superior que emanaba. Al final, se quedó admirada de lo bien que bailaba.

—Sonríe -dijo él, su mirada castaña fija sobre ella—. Es tu noche triunfal.

—No me siento triunfadora —le aseguró, disimulando la mezcla entre enojo y nervios ataviados en lo profundo de su estómago—. Solo contenta. Quiero a Kaien de verdad. Si te lo creyeras...

—Yo me creo todo, pero me gustaría no creerlo.

—Entonces, si me crees...

De pronto se acercó a ella. Posó los labios a una corta distancia de su oído, como si quisiera contar una confidencia.

— ¿Nunca se te ha ocurrido pensar que Sai no es la persona que tú crees?- Dijo con voz clara y firme.

Ella sonrió. De repente, tuvo una idea.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué sonríes?

—Porque ahora comprendo qué es lo que te molesta.

— ¡De verdad! -dijo él con ironía—. Entonces es hora de que hablemos.

Se dirigieron a la biblioteca.

Las imágenes pasaban por la mente de Orihime. No quería seguir recordando. No era necesario revivir el dolor.

Pero, por alguna razón, no podía dejar de hacerlo. Recordó el momento en que entraron en la biblioteca y la sensación de que por fin había conseguido quedar por encima de aquel hombre despiadado. Le hubiera gustado apartar a aquella inocente chica del peligro. Pero ya no podía hacer nada.

—Cuéntame acerca de eso que se te ha ocurrido -dijo Ichigo.

—Se me ha ocurrido que... tú conoces el lado oscuro de Kaien, ¿no?

— ¿Así que reconoces que tiene un lado oscuro?

—Claro. Todos lo tenemos —se sintió segura y añadió-: Tú lo tienes.

En lugar de ofenderse, él sonrió y dijo:

—Continúa. No puedo esperar a oír el resto.

—De acuerdo, yo no conozco su lado oscuro. Pero él tampoco conoce el mío.

— ¿Tú qué?

—Ah, yo también lo tengo -dijo ella riendo—. Soy muy gruñona por las mañanas. No me imagino a Kaien siendo un gruñón, pero estoy dispuesta a averiguar que me equivoco. Cuando se ama a alguien de verdad, se quiere incluso a sus fallos, porque son parte de esa persona.

Siguió hablando y observó la expresión de sarcasmo que tenía Ichigo. No entendía el porqué.

Él estaba furioso.

—Crees que lo sabes todo, ¿no?

—Sé sobre el amor, Ichigo. Quiero a Kaien y él me quiere. Nada nos separará. Permaneceremos unidos y superaremos lo peor.

Ella sonrió y él Contuvo la respiración.

— ¡Inocentona! —gritó—. ¡Eres una cría! ¡Y una idiota! Ingenua...

Su expresión cargada de sarcasmo e ironía poco a poco se desvaneció, hasta decaer en la seriedad absoluta. La agarró por los hombros y la miró fijamente. Estaban tan cerca que Orihime pudo sentir el latido de ambos corazones. De repente, escucharon la voz de Kaien en el pasillo. Ella notó que Ichigo se ponía tenso y, al instante, él la abrazó con fuerza, la miró a los ojos con intensidad mientras suavemente la acariciaba desde el cuello hasta las mejillas… y la besó en la boca.

Deko lo vio todo negro. No recordaba nada más de aquel momento. Solo lo que sucedió después. Kaien estaba varado frente a ellos, pálido e impresionado.

—Maldita zorra mentirosa —gritó—. Creía que me amabas, pero te habías propuesto conseguir una pieza mejor, ¿no? ¡Confiaba en ti!

Ella intentó protestar, con un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas bajando súbitamente por sus mejillas, pero él y su ira no la dejó pronunciar más que balbuceos.

—Te quiero. Hubiera dado mi vida por ti, pero en cuanto me he dado la vuelta, te lanzaste a los brazos de mi hermano. ¿Qué tramabais?

—Nada —gritó ella—. Por favor, Kaien, no es lo que piensas.

—Está muy claro. Deko, ¿cómo has podido hacerme esto?

Los invitados estaban detrás de él, escuchando cómo le habían partido el corazón.

—Escúchame —suplicó ella gimoteando.

— ¡Que te escuche! No quiero saber nada más de ti. Vete de mi vista.

— ¡Ya está bien! —Intervino Ichigo—. Ya lo has dejado claro, Kaien. Ahora, déjalo. Se acabó.

—Sí, se acabó —contestó él—. ¡Se acabó!, Deko. Y yo que creía que estaríamos siempre juntos.

Se volvió y subió por las escaleras. Ella lo siguió, pero él cerró la puerta con llave y no respondió cuando ella la aporreó. Deko se sentó en el suelo, llorando desconsoladamente. Podía ver claramente como cada pedacito de su existencia se perdía en la grandeza de aquellos hombres.

Al cabo de un rato, llegó Ichigo.

-Los invitados ya se han marchado.- Dijo, sin parecer conmocionado por toda la situación.

Ella lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Lo hiciste a propósito.

—Sí, lo hice a propósito. Vamos, levántate.

El la agarró y la ayudó a ponerse en pie. Deko se marchó con él porque no podía hacer nada más. No tenía a nadie más que a Kaien, y él le había dado la espalda.

Ichigola acompañó a su habitación y dijo muy serio:

—Haz tu maleta. Te irás por la mañana.

Ella confiaba en poder ver a Kaien, pero al amanecer escuchó el ruido de un coche, abrió la ventana y lo vio marchar.

Se había marchado para siempre. Desilusionado. Creyendo que ella lo había traicionado.

Era su hermano el que lo había traicionado, quien la besó cuando Kaien estaba a punto de entrar. ¿Por qué no la comprendía? ¿Por qué se había creído lo peor?

Ichigo insistió en llevarla a la estación. Deko dejó allí todos los regalos y las joyas que le había dado Kaien.

Pero dejaba mucho más que eso: la juventud, los sueños, la esperanza, el amor, y la creencia de que el mundo era bueno.

En aquel momento, mirándose al espejo, comprendió que le habían quitado todas esas cosas, y que detrás de su imagen había una mujer vacía.

Cerró la puerta y se dirigió al piso de abajo.

Habían cambiado la cocina desde la última vez que estuvo allí. La vieja era una pieza de anticuario. La nueva tenía vigas de roble en el techo y sartenes de bronce colgadas en las paredes. Los fogones eran modernos y Rangiku estaba orgullosa del cambio.

—Tuve que decírselo —dijo refiriéndose a Ichigo—. A él le gustan las cosas antiguas, pero yo le dije que quizá era la cocina apropiada para la Reina Victoria, pero no para mí.

— ¿Ha venido alguna vez a Kurosaki Manor la reina?—preguntó Orihime.

—Eso dicen. Y no me sorprende. Total, que aguanté un tiempo con esa cocina, pero al final decidí que o la quitaban, o me marchaba.

— ¿Y qué dijo el señor Kurosaki?

—Dijo: «Rangiku, Kurosaki Manor no sobreviviría sin ti». Y al día siguiente vino un hombre a tomar las medidas.

Orihime se quedó muy sorprendida. Ichigo Kurosaki había escuchado a Rangiku. Claro que reformando la cocina se incrementaba el valor de la casa.

Se abrió la puerta y entró un perro de aguas lleno de barro.

—Kon, ¿dónde te habías metido? —dijo Rangiku. Le ofreció una galleta y el perro se la tragó—. Es de Ichigo. Ahora nadie le dedica mucho tiempo. Pobrecito. Se pasa la vida paseando por la finca.

—¿Del señor Kurosaki? El no... —Orihime estuvo a punto de decir que Ichigo no tenía un perro cuando ella estuvo allí—. No parece que sea la clase de hombre que cuida de una mascota.

—Es más que una mascota. Gana todos los concursos de perros. Es puro pedigrí. Ahora no lo parece porque está lleno de barro.

«Me lo creo», pensó Orihime. «Incluso el perro de este hombre es de pedigrí».

Kon se acercó a ella.

— ¡Aléjate de mí! -dijo muy seria. Después añadió-: Es que sus patas...

—Sí, no quieres que te manche el uniforme limpio -dijo Rangiku.

Orihime asintió, pero un poco avergonzada por haber extendido su rabia hacia Ichigo al pobre animal. Solo porque él poseía el pedigrí que ella no tenía.

Para disimular, comenzó a comentar cosas sobre la casa.

—Es un sitio muy grande para que lo lleves tu sola.

—No estoy sola. Limpio la habitación de Ichigo porque a él no le gusta que entren extraños, pero el resto de la casa lo limpian dos asistentas que vienen del pueblo. Hinamori hace diversos trabajos y cuida de la huerta.

Se concentró en la cena que estaba preparando.

—Carne con verduras, con mucha salsa —dijo—. Se lo preparo todos los días. Y de postre un pudín. Si por lo menos se lo comiera todo. No importa, haré que se ponga fuerte.

Orihime no le dijo a Rangiku que no conseguiría fortalecer a Ichigo mediante platos que, evidentemente, no lo tentaban. No era el momento.

Oyó que alguien bajaba por las escaleras, salía de la casa y se marchaba en coche.

—Debe ser el director de la fábrica -dijo Rangiku—. Ha venido para recibir órdenes.

— ¿Quieres decir que ha estado con el señor Kurosaki? —preguntó Orihime.

—Viene dos veces a la semana. El doctor Ishida, el médico de Ichigo, intentó detenerlos, pero Ichigo se puso tan furioso que tuvo que ceder.

—Creo que será mejor que hable con el señor Kurosaki.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Encontró a Ichigo tumbado y en silencio. Le resultó difícil saber si estaba despierto o no.

— ¿Por qué me mira? —preguntó en tono irritado. Orihime se sobresaltó y sintió un poco de vergüenza. No era profesional quedarse viendo a los pacientes.

—Lo siento, no me he dado cuenta.- Respondió suavemente, restando importancia al asunto.

—Sé que me estaba mirando. ¿No sabe que esa es una de las peores cosas? La gente te mira y se cree que no te das cuenta. Se creen que ser ciego es lo mismo que ser estúpido.

—Señor Kurosaki, no quiero que se considere un ciego...

— ¡Estupendo! —soltó él—. No soy ciego, solo que no veo nada.

Orihime tragó saliva disimuladamente. No había manera de mantener la compostura ante una situación así y un paciente tan tempranamente acabado. Parecía que el mismo escribía su nombre sobre su propia lápida y languidecía sobre ella a cada palabra que daba.

—De momento. Puede que no sea para siempre, y es mejor que no adquiera la mentalidad de un ciego.

—Las enfermeras debían de ponerse de acuerdo. La última me dijo justo lo contrario. Que tenía que adaptarme a la realidad.

—Adaptarse a la realidad antes de que ocurra es rendirse —dijo Orihime en tono tranquilo.

Hubo silencio por breves instantes que ella sintió como una puntada en el estómago. Sabía que en un momento así las palabras ayudaban muchísimo, sólo que no se consideraba la persona adecuada para decirlas, mucho menos a él.

—Así que puede decir cosas con sentido —gruñó Ichigo.

Orihime sonrió ante el cumplido. Era el primero que Ichigo Kurosaki le profería con algo parecido a la sinceridad.

—Se impresionaría de la cantidad de cosas que puedo decir con sentido —contestó ella.

—Bien, de momento, puede quedarse. Pero una cosa...

Se incorporó sin avisar y la agarró por los brazos. Orihime contuvo el aliento pero fue incapaz de moverse. La última vez que la tocó de aquella manera ellos…

—Señor Kurosaki...- Dijo atropelladamente, intentando vanamente disimular la sorpresa y los nervios rebalsándola.

—Quédese quieta.- Dijo él, con el tono de voz que denotaba una orden más que una petición.

La sujetó con una mano y con la otra recorrió su brazo hasta llegar al cuello del uniforme. Después la soltó, ofuscado y tal vez asqueado.

—Quítese ese maldito uniforme y póngase algo civilizado —ordenó—. Me pone enfermo que lleve eso.

Orihime se alejó lentamente de la cama, si estuviera rellena de aserrín o algún material que le impidiera notarse más de lo necesario.

—Muy bien, señor.- Dijo serena, aunque el corazón estaba a punto de escapársele por la boca.

—Muy bien, señor —repitió él—. Habla en un tono tan tranquilo. Tiene una voz tan neutra. Me gustaría poder verle la cara.

Sonrió con sorna, pensando que si el pudiera verla no le permitiría estar a menos de cinco metros, probablemente por miedo a que contaminara su sagrado pedigrí.

—También tengo una cara neutra —le aseguró—. Tráteme como a una máquina.

Una inerte, fría y escuálida máquina que él con sus propias acciones creó.

—Hay muchas máquinas en mi fábrica.- Dijo él- Huelen a grasa, y no a flores del campo como usted.

Orihime se quedó asombrada. No se ponía perfume y utilizaba jabón sin aroma.

¿Qué había notado él que no notaba el resto del mundo?

—He venido porque no me gusta que venga mucha gente a verlo. Todavía necesita descansar y creo que debíamos...

—No, creo que usted debía escucharme —la interrumpió-. He estado enfermo el tiempo que podía permitírmelo. Hay mucho trabajo por hacer y nadie en quien pueda confiar para hacerlo. Así que si tengo que hablar con el director o con el administrador, lo haré. Espero que le quede claro.

—Perfectamente. Si cree que está bien como para dar órdenes, no tengo nada que decir.

—No intente ser más lista que yo. Es mi enfermera, no mi guardiana. No quiero que me mimen demasiado.

—Me alegro de oírlo.

—Entonces, ¿qué es eso de que se ha mudado a la habitación de enfrente? ¿Eso no es mimarme?

—Eso es parte de mi ética profesional. Mientras siga enfermo, prefiero estar cerca de usted por la noche.

— ¡Váyase al infierno! Ahora mismo se cambia a la otra habitación. ¿Ha oído?

—Lo he oído. Pero me quedaré ahí.

—Entonces, le diré a Rangiku que cambie sus cosas.

—No lo hará. Rangiku ya tiene bastantes cosas que hacer como para que la meta en esto. ¿Quiere pelear? ¡Estupendo! Pelearemos. Pero no meta a Rangiku en esto.

Él apretó los dientes.

—Creo que el destino se ha vuelto en mi contra. No tengo bastante con estar aquí tumbado como un inútil, sino que además tiene que venir una arpía dando órdenes. El jefe soy yo, por si no lo sabía.

—Supongo que si grita así se enterará todo el mundo—respondió Orihime.

—Grito porque es la única manera de que me escuchen. Hará lo que yo digo, cuando yo lo diga, y punto. Ahora, váyase antes de que me enfade.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Para los incautos: En esta historia, el nombre de orihime es Orihime Dekorin Inoue. Cuando Kaien la presentó a Ichigo fue con el diminutivo de su segundo nombre, que es "Deko". Por lo tanto, Orihime y Deko son la misma persona.

Realmente me encanta esta historia, pero a ratos detesto que se resten de narrar escenas hasta cierto punto emotivas, por mis ganas de sacarles provecho tardo en actualizar.

En fin, besitos y cuidense. El siguiente capitulo sale esta semana, o dejo de llamarme como me llamo :3


	4. Chapter 4

ANTES DE que Orihime pudiera protestar escuchó ruido en el pasillo y alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Traigo la cena —dijo Rangiku.

Metió el carrito en la habitación y Orihime notó que Ichigo hacía un amago de sonrisa.

— ¡Cómo me cuidas, Rangiku! ¿Para qué necesito otra enfermera?

La cara de Rangiku se iluminó de placer.

—Deja de decir tonterías y obedece a la enfermera —lo regañó.

— ¡Vale, vale!

— ¿Le coloco la mesa? —Rangiku se dirigió hacia una mesa que tenía un lado abierto para poder colocarla sobre la cama.

—No, la enfermera Inoue lo hará —le dijo Ichigo—. Gracias Rangiku.

El volvió a ponerse serio en cuanto Rangiku cerró la puerta.

—La mesa está por ahí en algún sitio -dijo él.

— ¿Lo ayudo a sentarse?

—No... Sí, ¡maldita sea!

Orihime le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y él se agarró al otro. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no retroceder ante el recuerdo de la última vez que él la había agarrado. A pesar de que su corazón latía muy rápido, consiguió mantener la calma.

Lo ayudó a sentarse y le colocó una almohada para que se apoyara. Después puso la comida en la mesa y la colocó sobre la cama.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó él al notar que ella dudaba.

—Rangiku le ha subido una salsera, señor Kurosaki. ¿Quiere salsa? —eligió sus palabras con cuidado. Había cuidado a ciegos otras veces y sabía que odiaban las salsas porque siempre se ponían perdidos.

Ichigo permaneció quieto, pero la expresión de su cara cambió, como si de repente hubiera recibido la muestra de comprensión que estaba esperando.

—No, no la quiero —admitió—. Rangiku es un encanto, pero no piensa.

— ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted?

—Si se refiere a si tiene que cortarme la comida, no.

—Entonces, me marcho.

—Sí, váyase a cambiar sus cosas de habitación.

Ella se marchó sin decir nada más. Ya en su habitación se quitó el uniforme, pero no cambió sus cosas de sitio.

Rangiku le había preparado la comida. Había servido la mesa en el comedor, estaba claro que pensaba que Orihime se merecía ese trato. Pero después de comer sola, Orihime decidió que en el futuro comería en la cocina con Rangiku. Llevó los platos y la ayudó a recoger.

—Por cierto, he subido a ver cómo estaba —dijo Rangiku—, y me ha dicho que cambie tus cosas de sitio.

—No —dijo Orihime.

—No te preocupes. Lo escuché con mi oído sordo.

— ¿Y cuál es?

—Depende —dijo Rangiku—. Tú haz lo que quieras.

Orihime se rió. Rangiku le caía muy bien.

Cuando regresó a la habitación de Ichigo, lo primero que él le preguntó fue:

— ¿Se ha quitado ya el uniforme?

—Sí, llevo ropa normal.

—Déjame tocarla —él tendió su mano como dando una orden.

— ¿Por qué no se lo cree, señor Kurosaki?

—Porque no puedo creerme nada de nadie —gritó.

Después de un momento de silencio, añadió:

—Lo siento. Cuando se vive en la oscuridad, solo hay desconfianza, no sé cómo explicarlo...

—No hace falta. Ha sido mi culpa. Debo ser más comprensiva. Venga -ella le agarró la mano y se la colocó sobre el brazo para que él sintiera el tacto de su jersey.

Retiró la mano enseguida.

—Gracias. No era necesario. Por supuesto que la creo.

Había comido muy poco. Se le había caído un poco de comida sobre la cama.

Ella la limpió sin decir nada y retiró la mesa.

—Voy a leerme las notas de mi compañera —dijo ella—. Mañana hablaremos sobre su tratamiento.

Tenía miedo de que él mencionara algo acerca de la habitación, pero como no dijo nada, se marchó.

Quería estar sola. El día había sido duro. Bajó a respirar aire fresco.

El viento movía las flores. Orihime se puso el abrigo y caminó contra el viento. Así conseguiría deshacerse de los fantasmas.

Pero los fantasmas la esperaban en cada esquina. Estaba Kaien, un chico sonriente que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Y corriendo hacia él, estaba el peor de los fantasmas, ella cuando era joven, rebosante de alegría.

Se detuvo junto a un roble y se apoyó en él para enfrentarse a los recuerdos. Todo podía haber sido diferente.

Al cabo de un rato, respiró hondo y continuó andando.

Cuando estuvo allí la última vez era verano. Pero esta vez era finales de marzo, justo cuando entra la primavera. Los árboles aún estaban desnudos, aunque a punto de brotar. Ella no lo veía así. Para ella, la primavera había dejado de existir.

La casa estaba en lo alto de una colina y tenía vistas al valle. Era como si los Kurosaki tuvieran que controlarlo todo. Trescientos años antes un Kurosaki con mucho dinero construyó aquella casa. En el valle estaba el pueblo, Hampton Kurosaki, y allí la fábrica Kurosaki & Son, que era la que proporcionaba empleo a la gente de los alrededores.

EL lema de la familia Kurosaki era: «Cuidado con el rugido del león», y con él quedaba resumido el poder que tenían. Era perfecto para Ichigo, un león que debido a sus heridas se había vuelto peligroso. El viento era cada vez más fuerte y ya estaba anocheciendo. Las ventanas parecían doradas a causa de la luz. Orihime sintió un escalofrío. Como durante seis años no se había permitido sentir nada, no estaba preparada para los sentimientos contradictorios que experimentaba en esos momentos.

Ichigo Kurosaki la había destrozado. Podía haberse vengado ese mismo día, si hubiese querido. Pero no era vengativa. Solo deseaba no haber regresado a aquel sitio.

Cuando por la noche fue a ayudar a Ichigo, parecía que él estaba muy cansado.

Tenía los labios en tensión, así que ella le preguntó:

— ¿Tiene dolores?

—Físicos, no. Es solo la idea de la noche. Por favor, dame algo para dormir.

—Me parece que la última enfermera le permitía abusar de las pastillas para dormir.

—Quizá comprendía mejor que tú lo que se siente al estar atrapado.

— ¿Atrapado?

—En la oscuridad..., y en el silencio. A veces escucho la radio, pero al cabo de un rato también me siento atrapado.

—Le daré algo para esta noche —dijo Orihime—. Y ya hablaremos mañana.

Le dio una pastilla e intentó acomodarlo un poco más. Él la retiró.

—Buenas noches —dijo él.

—Buenas noches, señor Kurosaki.

Era muy pronto para meterse en la cama, así que bajó a la cocina para charlar con Rangiku. Cuando volvió al piso de arriba, se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Ichigo y se quedó impresionada por los ruidos que provenían del interior. Gemía como un alma atormentada. Dudó unos instantes y entró sin hacer ruido.

Él le había pedido que dejara las cortinas abiertas y la luna iluminaba la cama.

Pudo ver que Ichigo estaba quieto un momento, pero que enseguida volvía a agitarse.

Orihime se acercó a la cama. No sabía si debía despertarlo para que dejara de estar atormentado.

Pensó que esa era la razón por la que él no quería que se quedara en la habitación de enfrente. No quería que escuchara sus pesadillas.

— ¿Por qué... por qué? —susurró Ichigo

—Señor Kurosaki —ella se acercó para comprobar si estaba despierto.

De repente, él se volvió con brusquedad y le dio un golpe en un lado de la cara.

Continuó revolviéndose y parecía que no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía. Aún estaba dormido.

Ella le sujetó el brazo con suavidad.

—No pasa nada—dijo ella—. Todo está bien. Estoy aquí.

— ¿Dónde? —preguntó él.

—Aquí a su lado. Tóqueme —ella le tomó la otra mano y la colocó sobre su brazo. El murmuró algo. — ¿Qué ocurre? —susurró ella y colocó la cara junto a la suya para intentar entrar en su pesadilla sin despertarlo.

—No eres real —gruñó él.

—Sí, soy de verdad, y estoy aquí para ayudarlo.

—Nunca fuiste real..., todo fue un sueño...

—Esta vez no —dijo ella sin saber de quién hablaba.

—Intenté hacerlo bien, pero no te encontré...

—Tiene mucho tiempo —le aseguró.

—Es demasiado tarde... te esfumaste...

—Pronto podrá contármelo —le dijo Orihime.

Estaba quieto, pero estaba sudando y respiraba muy rápido. Ella le secó el sudor con un pañuelo y él se calmó un poco, pero seguía agarrado a el como si su vida dependiera de eso.

—No te vayas —murmuró.

—No, no me iré, mientras me necesite.

El recorrió los brazos de Orihime con las manos, llegó al cuello y después a la cabeza. Agarró el pelo que tenía entre sus dedos y comenzó a acariciar los mechones.

Orihime respiró hondo. Cuidar de él era una cosa, pero en el trato no entraban esas intimidades con su enemigo. Despacio, temblorosa, le agarró la mano e intentó soltarse. Pero él agarraba con tanta fuerza que ella no se atrevió a hacer un movimiento brusco.

Ichigo le soltó el cabello, pero continuó acariciándole la cara. Cuando llegó a los labios, ella se puso muy tensa. El paró y ella se quedó pasmada por las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo.

Eran sensaciones cálidas, deliciosas y prohibidas. Su corazón latía con fuerza y apenas podía respirar.

De repente, el miedo se apoderó de ella. No sabía por qué tenía miedo de aquel hombre indefenso. Tenía que ver con algo que no podía recordar, que no quería recordar. Debía salir de allí, en ese mismo instante, pero la cara de dolor de Ichigo la retenía.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste? —susurró él.

—Tuve que hacerlo. Sabes por qué -dijo sin saber lo que decía.

¿Por qué había dicho eso? Las palabras le habían salido sin pensarlas.

—Sí, yo sé por qué. Pero si yo hubiese podido... lo intenté... pero era demasiado tarde. ¿Te das cuenta, era demasiado tarde?

La abrazó más fuerte y la atrajo hacia sí. Antes de que ella pudiera detenerlo, la besó. Ella se quedó paralizada, pero por dentro se revolvía de terror. Y de rabia. Ichigo Kurosaki conseguía lo que quería incluso dormido y enfermo.

Llevaba dentro el instinto de mando y de posesión.

—Suélteme —insistió ella intentando liberarse.

—No... —susurró él—. No debes marcharte. Quizá te desvanezcas en la oscuridad y no podría soportarlo. Quédate conmigo, no me condenes a la desesperación.

Ella no supo que contestar. Lo que él decía no tenía sentido. Lo peor de todo era que sus palabras encontraron un hueco en el corazón de Orihime. En aquellos momentos, él no daba órdenes, sino que suplicaba. Y ella no era capaz de mantener la rabia ante sus súplicas angustiosas.

La besó de nuevo y, de repente, ella no encontró las fuerzas para resistirse. Tenía sentimientos y pensamientos contradictorios. Debía detenerse, él podía despertarse, debía marcharse, pero sus labios eran tan cálidos y la besaba de manera tan seductora...

Ella comenzó a besarlo. Era una locura, pero no podía evitarlo. El mundo podía acabarse y ella estaba allí, indefensa, atrapada por la magia que se burlaba de los comportamientos apropiados y de la hostilidad. En aquella dimensión no existían los amigos ni los enemigos, solo los amantes.

Y, de pronto, todo terminó. El dejó caer las manos sobre la cama como si se le hubiera acabado la fuerza y ella quedó libre.

El fin de la magia fue casi tan sorprendente como el principio. Orihime sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza y tenía escalofríos. Pero para él, todo había terminado.

Se retiró despacio para no despertarlo. Ichigo respiraba despacio y ella supo que por fin dormía tranquilo.

orihime se marchó a su dormitorio. Se quedó de pie y a oscuras, temblando y horrorizada por lo que había pasado. No había sucedido nada. Su paciente estaba alterado y ella lo había tranquilizado. Eso era todo. Al menos, eso era lo que debía pensar.

El sonido del viento la despertó. La lluvia caía sobre las ventanas y parecía que hacía un día deprimente.

Se preguntó qué ocurriría cuando entrase en la habitación de Ichigo. ¿La noche anterior, estaría profundamente dormido? ¿Se acordaría de algo?

Lo encontró tumbado y le pareció que estaba tenso.

—Buenos días —dijo ella—. ¿Ha dormido bien, señor Kurosaki?

Con esa pregunta quiso transmitirle que la noche anterior no había escuchado nada. Él se relajó un poco.

—Estupendamente, gracias.

—No hace muy buen día —dijo ella para dar conversación—. Supongo que habrá oído la lluvia.

Hablaba por hablar. Decía todo menos lo que en realidad pensaba.

¿Con quién hablaba en sueños? No sería con Deko Inoue, ¿verdad?

Escuchó pasos por el pasillo y al darse la vuelta vio que Kon entraba en la habitación.

— ¡No! -dijo ella al ver que estaba empapado. Antes de que pudiera detenerlo, el perro ya había saltado a la cama.

Ichigo se quejó cuando Kon se tumbó encima de él. Lo abrazó y dejó que lo lamiera. Fue la primera vez que Orihime lo vio reír con sinceridad.

—Buen chico, buen chico -dijo él.

Lo abrazó otra vez y el perro se revolvió de placer. Orihime los miró fascinada. La cara de Ichigo resplandecía con amor y ternura. Parecía un hombre diferente.

—Eh, te vas a meter en un lío —le dijo al perro al sentir que estaba mojado—. Imagino que habrá puesto perdida la cama, ¿no?

—Más o menos. No importa. No es el fin del mundo.

—Ha debido dejarse la puerta abierta. Normalmente no lo dejo entrar.

— ¿Por qué no? Parece que lo adora.

—No es su lugar. No tiene por qué aguantar mi mal humor.

—Quizá, si le hiciera más compañía, estaría de mejor humor. Y claro que es lugar para él. Intenta decirle que no está solo para que juegue con él, sino también para consolarlo. Ese es su trabajo y usted le está negando la oportunidad de realizarlo.

—Le dará más trabajo a usted.

—No importa, las sábanas y los pijamas se pueden lavar. Ahora le traigo una chaqueta limpia.

— ¿Y no le importa?

—Señor Kurosaki, yo tengo una función, y agradezco toda la ayuda que me pueda prestar Kon.

—Eso no es lo que me dijo la última enfermera.

—Considere a Kon como parte del equipo de enfermeras. Pero tú, perrito –dijo acariciándole la cabeza—, estás bajo mis órdenes. La próxima vez, me dejas que te seque primero.

— ¿Has oído? —Preguntó Ichigo al perro—. Tienes que hacer lo que te digan. Supongo que los dos tenemos que hacerlo.

Orihime mandó salir al perro para que fuera a comer.

—Y a usted, le traeré el desayuno cuando esté afeitado y presentable —le dijo a Ichigo.

Orihime retiró la sábana de arriba y ayudó a Ichigo a quitarse la chaqueta del pijama.

Tenía una gran cicatriz en el pecho como consecuencia de la operación que le realizaron para evitar que las costillas le atravesaran los pulmones.

Orihime observó que estaba mucho más delgado y comprendió por qué Rangiku se empeñaba en fortalecerlo.

Se dio cuenta de lo solo que estaba en aquella casa, con solo empleados para cuidar de él. ¿Dónde estaba su hermano? ¿Y su novia? ¿Dónde estaba alguien que lo quisiera?

Por supuesto, él había conseguido que se alejaran, igual que lo consiguió con ella.

— ¿Dónde tiene la ropa limpia? —le preguntó.

—En la cómoda, a la izquierda de la ventana.

Orihime encontró una chaqueta y se la dio. El masculló la palabra gracias y se movió como para evitar que ella le ofreciera ayuda para ponérsela. Ella dejó que se la pusiera solo y se marchó a buscar una sábana.

Cuando Orihime terminó de hacer la cama, él dijo:

—No hace falta que me llames señor Kurosaki, solo Ichigo.

—Muy bien, Ichigo.

—Y quiero saber cómo te llamas.

—Orihime —dijo ella—. Iré por el desayuno.

—Va a venir el capataz de la finca —dijo él.

—Entonces será mejor que se lo coma todo para estar en plena forma.

Una hora más tarde, cuando llegó el capataz, Orihime se marchó a dar un paseo. Ya no llovía y había salido el sol. Las hojas de los árboles estaban mojadas y la luz les daba un toque de magia.

Pero Orihime no se fijó en nada. Solo pensaba en la mujer que había aceptado, contra su voluntad, asistir al hombre que odiaba y que en la primera noche traicionó a sus principios de enfermera.

Lo odiaba, pero había dejado que le diera un abrazo para besarla y además le había gustado. Ella podía, debía haberse resistido. Pero no lo hizo, por el bien del paciente, por supuesto. Corría el riesgo de que se despertara y se encontrara en una situación embarazosa. Al paciente había que protegerlo a toda costa.

De momento, con eso se conformaba. Pero tarde o temprano, tendría que enfrentarse a la verdadera razón. Y eso significaba abrir una puerta que había mantenido cerrada durante seis años.

Caminó durante un par de horas, hasta que vio pasar el coche del capataz.

Regresó y cuando estaba cerca de la casa sintió un pequeño temblor en la tierra. Se volvió y vio a un caballo montado por una mujer joven que se dirigía hacia ella.

La mujer se bajó del caballo cerca de Orihime y pasó delante de ella sin mirarla.

Orihime se preguntó indignada quién sería esa mujer a la que le importaba tan poco el resto del mundo.

Encontró a Ichigo cansado. Le tomó la temperatura y vio que tenía fiebre. Pero no le dijo nada para no ponerlo nervioso.

— ¿Quién ha venido? —preguntó él. Había oído que alguien caminaba por la gravilla del jardín.

Orihime miró por la ventana.

—Una mujer joven a caballo. Pasó por delante de mí por el camino.

—Senna -dijo él.

Orihime acababa de hacer la cama cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió. La señorita Senna Kurebayashi tenía treinta años, era guapa y altiva. Caminaba con la seguridad de una persona que ha nacido en una familia rica y privilegiada. Los pantalones de montar resaltaban sus bonitas piernas, la chaqueta era de alta costura y en el cuello llevaba un pañuelo blanco de seda pura. Llevaba demasiado maquillaje para estar en el campo y el aroma de su perfume invadió la habitación.

—Cariño —exclamó y se acercó a Ichigo para abrazarlo.

—Bueno, al fin has venido —dijo él con buen humor.

—Cariño, ya sé que he tardado unos días más, pero es que en Londres hay tanta gente, me ha llevado más tiempo de lo que pensaba. Y todo el mundo me ha preguntado por ti.

—Muy amables.

—Todos están muy afectados por lo que te ha pasado, pero se alegraron cuando les dije que te estás recuperando.

—Me alegro de que les hayas dicho eso —la voz de Ichigo tenía algo de tensión, pero Orihime estaba segura de que Senna lo ignoraría.

La impresión que le dio la mujer joven fue muy desfavorable. Parecía que Senna no se percataba de lo que le pasaba a aquel hombre.

— ¿Recibiste mi postal?

—Sí, Rangiku me la leyó -dijo Ichigo.

—Me costó muchísimo encontrar la adecuada -de repente reparó en que Orihime estaba en la habitación y soltó una carcajada—. Oh, no, otra vez no, Ichigo, ¿has vuelto a echar a otra enfermera con tus gritos nocturnos?

Él sonrió un poco.

—Me temo que sí. Esta es la suplente, la enfermera Inoue.

Senna se puso en pie y se acercó a Orihime para saludarla.

—Inoue —repitió-, que nombre tan dulce para una enfermera.

—Depende -dijo Orihime sin darse por aludida.

—Creo que eres una santa por cuidar del pobre Ichigo. Ninguna de las enfermeras lo soportaba. Espero que te esté pagando montones de dinero.

—Cobro mi sueldo habitual -dijo Orihime con frialdad.

—Bueno, pronto pedirás dinero por peligrosidad. Lo comprenderé.

Intentaba ser encantadora. Pero Orihime no se dejó llevar por su encanto.

—Es muy amable -dijo Orihime con educación.

Senna la miró con curiosidad, como si se hubiese ofendido por que Orihime no mostraba suficiente entusiasmo.

— ¿No te he visto antes en algún sitio? —preguntó.

—Casi me atropellas -dijo Orihime—. Hace ya más de una hora.

Senna debía de haber llegado a la casa mucho antes que ella ya que iba a caballo. Que no lo hubiera hecho significaba que, antes de ir a ver a su prometido, se había ido a dar un paseo de placer.

—Sí, me encanta este sitio y he dado una vuelta antes de venir. Me apetece un café. Rangiku sabe cómo me gusta. Y trae uno para Ichigo.

—Para mí no -dijo Ichigo.

—Cariño, deberías tomártelo —miró a Orihime—. Date prisa, por favor.

Orihime regresó al cabo de un rato y dejó una bandeja sobre la cama.

—No le has traído uno a Ichigo —se quejó Senna.

—El señor Kurosaki dijo que no quería —le recordó Orihime.

—Pero yo te dije que le trajeras uno -dijo Senna.

—Señorita Kurebayashi -dijo Orihime—, el señor Kurosaki es mi paciente y mi jefe. Acato sus órdenes.

Se marchó de la habitación sin decir nada más. Estaba muy enfadada.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bleach es de Tite Kubo, alias "Dios", alias "Fan número uno del Ichihime"**

Capítulo 4

EN EL PISO de abajo había un pequeño invernadero que Orihime utilizaba para trabajar. Era más espacioso y más luminoso que su dormitorio.

Orihime anotó la temperatura de Ichigo y la hora. Al cabo de un rato vio que llevaban el caballo de Senna a la puerta delantera. De repente, Senna entró en el invernadero. Orihime no comprendía si la sonrisa en su rostro significaba que había recuperado su buen humor, o simplemente fingía demencia.

—Ichigo dice que estás haciendo un trabajo estupendo- Dijo. Sus facciones se movían como si fueran plástico a punto de romperse. - Así que espero que pronto pueda levantarse.

—No sé cómo de pronto —respondió Orihime, entrando quizás en el juego de fingir que no estaba desagradada con su presencia—. Las heridas son bastante graves.

—Pero podrá ver otra vez, ¿verdad?

—Confío en que sí.

Senna frunció el ceño profundamente. Claramente, la idea de un novio paralítico estaba lejos de ser una opción.

—Es un hombre muy importante. Habría muchas cosas que se perderían si Ichigo no fuese capaz de atenderlas.

El tono era un poco acusatorio, como si fuera culpa de Orihime el que Ichigo no se recuperara del todo.

—Puede estar segura de que cumplo con todas mis responsabilidades —le aseguró Orihime.

—Bueno, pronto tendrás a Ishida para que te ayude.

— ¿Ishida?

—El médico de Ichigo. No debería dedicarse a la medicina general. Es un médico muy bueno. Le han ofrecido trabajo en muchos hospitales, pero tiene demasiados ideales. Quería trabajar en las zonas rurales, donde pudiera ser útil. Ahora está de vacaciones, pero regresará en un par de semanas.

Senna se marchó y al cabo de un momento Orihime la vio montar en el caballo y alejarse galopando. Orihime se clavó las uñas en la palma de la mano. Había algo de la señorita Senna Kurebayashi que no le gustaba.

—Muchas gracias por no traerme el café —le dijo Ichigo en cuanto Orihime entró en la habitación—. Senna no comprende nada.

Orihime se resistió a la tentación de decirle: «es su prometida, debería entender».

—Me gustaría que la próxima vez que venga yo estuviese fuera de la cama –dijo Ichigo, bajando un decibel su tono de voz a medida la frase avanzaba, casi como si se arrepintiera de desear tanto.

—Eso depende de cuándo venga otra vez.- Dijo Orihime, nuevamente fingiendo demencia ante un hecho bastante obvio.- Si viene mañana...

—No, dentro de una o dos semanas.

—Puede que para entonces ya vayas en silla de ruedas—vio que él agarraba la sábana hasta poner los nudillos blancos, impotente—. Lo siento, Ichigo, pero todavía te queda tiempo para poder andar.

Súbitamente, agachó la cabeza y sonrió. De no haber sido él, Orihime habría jurado ver un destello de humildad cruzarle.

—Lo sé. Es más, he llegado a un punto en el que hasta una silla de ruedas me parece bien. Tendrás que encargar una. Hasta ahora me he negado a que la trajeran.

Y se sorprendió aún más de lo que añadió después.

—No soy tan malo como parezco, Orihime. Es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a estar incapacitado. Pero imagino que eso le ocurre a todo el mundo.

Orihime intentó disimular el suspiro a punto de escaparse de su garganta.

—Sé que es muy duro.- Dijo, en tono bajo. Parecido a una confidencia.

—Quizá esperaba que me maldijeras.

Ella suspiró, sin poder evitarlo a tiempo. Lo había maldecido muchas veces. Pero no por estar así.

—Claro que no —dijo ella—. Puedo aguantar más de lo que crees.

—Casi me tienta comprobarlo. Puede que sea un reto interesante -dijo con una media sonrisa.

—Hazlo, si eso te entretiene.

Podía haberse callado. Ichigo se puso serio otra vez y dijo:

—Ya no hay nada que me entretenga. ¿Queda correo por abrir?

—Solo una carta. Tiene un matasellos de Londres.

—Será de Miyako, mi cuñada.

— ¿Tu...?

—Está casada con mi hermano pequeño, Kaien. Es una mujer muy agradable.

Durante un instante, para Orihime se detuvo el mundo. El sobre que tenía delante era de mentira. Las palabras de Ichigo resonaban en su cabeza. «Está casada con mi hermano pequeño, Kaien».

Kaien estaba casado. Kaien estaba casado.

 _«Te llevaré a casa para que conozcas a Ichigo, y nos casaremos lo antes posible»._

Se había casado con otra mujer. Era culpa de Ichigo Kurosaki, ese maldito gusano egoísta lisiado y ciego, frágil como un bebé. Una vez más, la amargura se apoderó de ella. Se volvió y se acercó a la ventana.

— ¿Estás ahí? —preguntó Ichigo.

—Sí.- Exclamó Orihime rápidamente, más alto de lo que habría deseado.- Sí... estoy aquí.

Ichigo fingió no haberse dado cuenta del repentino cambio de humor de la enfermera.

—Léeme la carta de Miyako.

Orihime se obligó a regresar a la cama y a actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Mi querido Ichigo —leyó-, espero que cuando recibas esto te encuentres mejor que cuando yo estuve en Kurosaki Manor...

—Vinieron cuando tuve el accidente —interrumpió Ichigo—, y Miyako se quedó un tiempo. Continúa.

Orihime sentía como cada palabra le cerraba más y más la garganta.

—Kien y yo acabamos de regresar de nuestro viaje por América. Ha sido más duro de lo que esperábamos, pero hemos traído algunas cosas que pueden interesarte...

—Sabía que ese viaje era una pérdida de tiempo. No estamos preparados para vender a los Estados Unidos. Eso llegará después. Pero mi hermanito quería hacer el viaje.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene tu hermanito? —preguntó Orihime, intentando infructuosamente que su voz sonara neutral.

—Veintitantos.- Respondió él con simpleza.

—No es tan pequeño. Hablas como si fuera un niño.

—Para mí es como un niño.

¡Un niño feliz! Hasta que el último día se enfrentó a ella porque Ichigo le hizo creer que Deko lo había traicionado.

—He de admitir que Nueva York me ha gustado mucho —Orihime continuó leyendo—. Ha sido como nuestra segunda luna de miel. Kaien y yo somos muy felices. No puedo tener un marido más encantador... —dejó de leer porque Ichigo carraspeó. Pero le sirvió de excusa, leer aquello era más duro de lo que pensaba.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Dijo ella al oír su carraspeo—. Parece que no la crees.

—Sé que está loca por Kaien y que insiste en creerse lo mejor acerca de él.

—Quizá es que una mujer debe creerse que su marido es bueno.

Ichigo suspiró.

—Bueno, quizá les vaya bien. Ella es una mujer agradable y Kaien habla muy bien de ella. Según él, ella es el amor de su vida y hasta que la conoció no había conocido al amor verdadero y todas esas cosas.

 _«Mi querida Deko, tú eres la primera chica a quien amo. Nunca me había sentido así. Sé que nunca amaré a nadie más»._

—Todas esas cosas... —Ichigo hablaba solo—. Yo hice todo lo posible para hablar con él. Quizá me equivocaba.

— ¿No querías que se casara con ella? —preguntó Orihime.

—No, no quería.

— ¿No era la mujer adecuada?

—Creía que no lo era por varias razones...

—Pero él no te dejó entrometerte —a pesar de la tristeza que sentía, Orihime hubiese felicitado a Kaien en aquel momento.

—Ella es un poco mayor que él, y... ¿Por qué estoy hablando de esto contigo? Léeme el resto de la carta.

Miyako alabó a Kaien en los dos párrafos siguientes y después se despidió deseándole a Ichigo que se recuperara pronto.

Cuando terminó, Orihime se quedó en silencio. Tenía un nudo ciego en la garganta que le impedía decir más que sollozos mal disimulados.

—Iré a ver si Rangiku ya ha preparado la comida.- Dijo, aprovechando los últimos vestigios de sus dotes de actriz.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó él—. Me da la sensación de que te pasa algo. No te importa leerme el correo, ¿verdad?

—No —contestó ella, procurando no destrozar la puerta al cerrarla.

Tuvo que detenerse nada más salir para respirar hondo. Kaien había desaparecido de su vida muchos años atrás, y no tenía por qué afectarla. Además, ya no le importaba. En realidad, no le importaba nada.

Cuando consiguió convencerse de eso, bajó las escaleras.

A Orihime le llevó poco tiempo descubrir que Ichigo empeoraba las cosas al no querer adaptarse a las circunstancias. La tensión acumulada dificultaba su recuperación.

Debía recibir tres visitas semanales del fisioterapeuta, pero Ichigo o bien anulaba las citas o bien las interrumpía para contestar el teléfono. Orihime habló con Keigo Asano, el terapeuta, y gracias a su diplomacia consiguió que aceptara intentarlo de nuevo.

Después intentó convencer a Ichigo. Él, como buen hombre de negocios, no se negó, pero puso todas las dificultades posibles, al menos hasta que la enfermera Inoue cayó en la cuenta de que con él no servía la diplomacia, y le preguntó:

— ¿Quieres volver a andar, o no?

Ichigo bufó al aire, como si en el fondo supiera que la reacción sería más o menos así.

—Como si sirviera de algo que me toqueteen —gruñó.

—Señor Kurosaki- Exclamó Orihime, casi gritando.- Yo no me meto en sus asuntos. Por favor, no se meta en los míos. Los masajes ayudan a que sus músculos se mantengan en forma. Keigo Asano vendrá mañana a las dos.

—El gerente de la fábrica va a llamar...

—Tendrá que esperar a que el señor Asano se haya marchado.

Ichigo resopló con fuerza.

—Eres una mujer muy cabezota.

— ¡Sí, lo soy! Y me alegro de que te des cuenta.

Keigo Asano resultó ser un hombre nervioso y chillón cual quinceañera con las hormonas alborotadas, que molestaba a Orihime tanto como Ichigo.

Hablaba sin parar sobre temas más que banales, y tenía una extraña y peculiar capacidad de volver loco a cualquiera. Pero era muy bueno en su trabajo, tanto que Orihime estaba dispuesta a responder sus preguntas incómodas, y algo coquetas, con sonrisas apocadas pero impenetrables. Orihime lo observaba de cerca, sabía algo de fisioterapia y se le estaba ocurriendo una idea.

—A mí tampoco me gustaría tenerlo cerca —le confesó a Ichigo cuando Asano ya se había marchado—. Pero sabe lo que hace.

Le contó su plan. Asano iría una vez cada quince días y ella le haría el resto de las sesiones. Ichigo aceptó con desgana, pero después de la primera sesión admitió que se encontraba mejor.

Orihime había ganado la primera batalla.

Gracias al talento y obscena constancia de Orihime, Ichigo fue recuperándose, pero insistía en mantenerse al mando de sus negocios y eso le quitaba toda la fuerza que ella le daba.

—No puedes seguir así —Vociferó ella, harta del ir y venir de hombres en traje que interrumpían su trabajo y ni siquiera tenían la decencia de saludarla adecuadamente.

—Eso lo tendré que decidir yo- Dijo él, intentando cortar el asunto de raíz, pues conocía ya el carácter de la enfermera Inoue cuando no se le permitía trabajar a gusto.

—No estás bien para trabajar…

—Enfermera Inoue- La interrumpió de súbito.-Tengo una fábrica y una finca de veinte mil acres que dirigir. Entre las dos, contrato a mil quinientas personas a quienes tengo que pagar. Ellos cuentan conmigo para que sigan teniendo trabajo. Y eso no puedo dárselo si estoy enfermo.

— ¿Pero no hay gerentes?

— ¡¿Gerentes?!- Exclamó, ya fuera de sí ante la insistente ignorancia de Orihime- No sirven para nada. Este sitio funciona porque yo estoy pendiente de todo —ese era el de siempre, arrogante, dominante y sentencioso—. Ahora deje de opinar acerca de lo que no sabe.

Eso fue el detonante. Orihime sintió la sangre hervir como hace mucho no le ocurría, un cúmulo de palabrotas se le atoraron en la garganta y acabó haciendo algo que nunca había hecho: Perdió los estribos con un paciente.

—Te diré una cosa que sí sé —dijo furiosa—. Sí tus ayudantes son unos inútiles, pregúntate por qué. ¿Quién los ha enseñado?

Ichigo enarcó una ceja, preguntándose por la última vez que uno de sus empleados había osado a tratarle con tal familiaridad.

— ¿Qué?

—Estás muy orgulloso de estar pendiente de todo, pero si un día no puedes hacerlo, dejarás a todo el mundo en la estacada.

—Eso no va a ocurrir

¡¿Hasta dónde llegaba su estúpida arrogancia?!

—Eso es lo que tú crees. Pero si sigues así, vas a sufrir un colapso. Y todo el mundo que depende de ti irá detrás. Eso es muy egoísta.- Orihime se tragó las ganas de echarse a llorar mientras daba la media vuelta, incapaz de seguir respirando el mismo aire que él.- No tienes que echarme, porque me voy.

Salió sin esperar su respuesta y cerró la puerta.

El estruendoso sonido que hizo fue suficiente para caer en cuenta de cuan horrorizada estaba por su comportamiento. No le había echado a Ichigo una charla constructiva, sino que se había dejado llevar por la rabia personal.

Se moría de vergüenza.

Salió de la casa y no se detuvo hasta que llegó al lago. Lanzó una piedra y se quedó mirando cómo se hundía, deseaba que todos sus problemas pudieran desaparecer con tanta facilidad.

¿Qué le había hecho regresar allí? Era una locura, pero confiaba en que si se comportaba como una profesional lo podría soportar. Pero ya sabía que ese hombre, incluso seis años después, conseguía que actuara de manera bochornosa.

Había salido sin abrigo y, al levantarse la brisa, tembló de frío.

—Será mejor que regrese para hacer las maletas —murmuró—. Tengo que marcharme de aquí ahora mismo.

Se encontró con la expresión de pesar de Rangiku en la escalera.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?- Dijo. Orihime lanzó un largo y tortuoso suspiro.

—Que le he dicho un montón de verdades.

—Oh, cariño.

Orihime respiró hondo y subió las escaleras sin mayor ceremonia, cual condenado andando por la milla verde. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Ichigo repasando el pequeño discurso que iba dispuesta a lanzarle antes que el dijera cualquier cosa. Realmente, lo último que deseaba oír era _estás despedida_ desde sus labios. Él volvió la cabeza al oír el ruido.

—No debiste haberte marchado tan rápido —Dijo. Parecía cansado pero tranquilo—. La primera norma para cuando se dicen las cosas claras es quedarse para ver cómo se derrumba el enemigo.

La palabra enemigo sorprendió a Orihime. Era como si Ichigo tuviese doble visión.

—Siento lo que dije.- Masculló, mucho más bajo de lo que deseaba.- No tenía derecho.

—Segunda norma: no lo estropees con disculpas.

—Eso está muy bien, pero yo soy una enfermera y lo que he hecho no es de profesionales.

—Y ser una profesional es lo más importante para ti, ¿no es así?- Dijo él, sonando casi como un reproche.

—Le doy mucha importancia.- Respondió ella, procurando fingir que no había notado ese detalle.

—Mucho más que otras cosas, me pregunto por qué.

Orihime pensó que debía acabar con esa conversación antes de comenzar a vomitar información innecesaria.

—Señor Kurosaki, ya me he disculpado y estoy dispuesta a marcharme inmediatamente...

—Quieres decir que estás deseando escapar. Pensé que era más valiente que las otras.

No pudo evitar observarlo como si hablase en un idioma desconocido. De Ichigo Kurosaki no cabía esperar más que una irrefrenable hostilidad hacia todo aquel que le contradijera, pero allí estaba.

— ¿No quieres que me vaya?

—Ven aquí —tendió su mano como para que ella la agarrara. Orihime estuvo a punto de tomarla, pero se contuvo.

—Todo lo que dijiste es cierto -dijo él—. Me di cuenta en cuanto lo escuché. Te lo hubiera dicho si me hubieras dado la oportunidad. Odio delegar en otros. Pero ya sé que tengo que dejar que la gente haga más cosas, por lo menos.., hasta que pueda ponerme al mando de nuevo.

Estaba suplicando. Necesitaba creer que algún día se recuperaría, porque sin esa esperanza no sobreviviría. Le estaba suplicando que no le dejara perder la esperanza.

—Por lo menos hasta entonces —dijo ella.

— ¿No te irás? —preguntó él.

—No, no me iré.

—Quiero tu palabra de honor, por favor.

Orihime sonrió tenuemente. No había manera de negarse a una petición tan desesperadamente humilde.

—Te doy mi palabra.

Al escuchar aquello, él relajó los hombros.

— ¿Qué te ha hecho saltar así sobre mí?

—No me gustaría ver que mi trabajo ha sido una pérdida de tiempo.

— ¿Estás segura de que solo es eso?

Esta vez fue ella quien se puso tensa. Incluso con vendas en los ojos, Ichigo veía demasiado.

—Solo es eso —dijo ella—. Y quiero que me prometas una cosa. Me quedo con la condición de que a partir de ahora seas un paciente modelo.

—No sé cómo hacerlo.

—No te preocupes, yo te enseñaré.

Él sonrió.

—De acuerdo. Lo intentaré.

Él le ofreció la mano y ella la aceptó. Y por segunda vez en ese día regresó al pasado.

Aquel día de verano Kaien la llevó allí y le presentó a su hermano, se saludaron dándose la mano y ella se sintió atrapada por la gran mano de Ichigo. Él no la agarró muy fuerte, pero ella pudo sentir la fuerza que irradiaba.

Ella adoraba a Kaien, pero enseguida supo que su hermano mayor le hacía sombra.

Mientras sostenía otra vez la mano de Ichigo, sintió que él estaba muy débil y de pronto una extraña sensación se apoderó de ella.

Estaba tan solo, luchando contra su sufrimiento. No pedía compasión, pero sí amistad. Lo que le había dicho sobre su profesionalidad era un reproche. Era una enfermera excelente, pero él necesitaba algo más, y ella no se lo quería dar.

Sintió un escalofrío. Él le agarró más fuerte la mano y le preguntó:

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada —contestó ella intentando disimular—. He estado mucho tiempo fuera y creo que me ha entrado frío.

—Entonces ve a ponerte algo de abrigo. No puedo permitirme que te pongas enferma. Me llevas de cabeza, pero he de admitir que eres la única que sabe lo que hace.

….

Los días siguientes, Orihime observó que la relación entre ellos había cambiado.

Quizá desde el día que ella perdió el control y él se lo tomó bien, pero también porque desde que llegó allí cada vez se respetaban un poquito más.

Ella no podía olvidar el momento en que él le agarró la mano para pedirle, en silencio, su amistad. No podía decirse que fueran amigos, pero si camaradas luchando contra un enemigo común.

El siguió siendo un paciente difícil, y ella una enfermera cabezota. Ambos sabían que podían decirse las cosas claras sin que hubiera resentimientos por parte de ninguno. El la llamaba «la mujer dragón», pero siempre con una sonrisa que hacía que aquellas palabras no fueran ofensivas.

Ichigo estaba más sonriente y hablaba de forma animada. Pero no la engañaba.

Orihime sabía que Ichigo seguía teniendo fantasmas atrapados en el interior, y que poco a poco se enfrentaba a ellos. Seguía teniendo miedo al futuro, pero lo había relegado a otro plano.

Ella no sabía qué había sucedido con su hostilidad.

No había desaparecido, pero parecía que la había dejado aletargada para más adelante.

—Te traigo el correo —le dijo Orihime una mañana, diez días después de que Senna regresase a Londres—. Hay un sobre azul con matasellos de Londres.

—Senna. Será mejor que me la leas.

Tomando en cuenta lo desafortunado de su último encuentro, sus ganas de leer una carta escrita por Senna Kurebayashi eran igual o menores a cero.

— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que lo haga?

—No, ¿pero se te ocurre alguien más?

—Rangiku, alguien que conozcas bien.

Cualquier persona menos enfermera Inoue.

—Creo que una voz impersonal sonará mejor, ¿no crees?

Tenía razón. Pero una parte de ella realmente no quería leer las palabras de amor que Senna le escribía. Aun así, no tenía otra opción.

—Cariño, ¿cómo te las arreglas sin mí? —leyó—. ¿Esa dragona que tienes como enfermera te cuida bien? En serio, cariño, no sé de dónde las saca la agencia...

—Lo siento —interrumpió Ichigo—. No tienes que leer más.

—Está bien. No te preocupes —dijo Orihime. No podría haberla tratado en otros términos—. Como dijiste, es impersonal. ¿Por dónde iba? Ah, sí.

—No sé de dónde las saca la agencia. Espero que sus conocimientos de enfermera sean mejores que sus habilidades sociales.

—Eso lo dice porque no me trajiste la taza de café —Interrumpió Ichigo, sonando algo nervioso.

—Me dijiste que no querías —le recordó ella.

—Y Senna te había dicho que sí. No le gusta que no la obedezcan.

—Pero tú eres mi jefe, ella no.

—Lo sé. Solo intento explicarte su punto de vista para que entiendas que no quiere decir nada con esas palabras.

Orihime podía haberle dicho que si Senna lo amaba de verdad, debía intentar comprenderlo. Pero se tragó cada palabra hacia lo más profundo de su ser.

La carta relataba la intensa vida social de Senna durante su estancia en Londres. Bailes con gente importante, alcohol cada fin de semana, pequeñas escapadas entre amigas…

Era una carta extraña, por decir menos, para escribírsela a un hombre enfermo.

—No te imaginas lo mucho que te echo de menos —continuó leyendo—. Me da tanta pena pensar que estás ahí tumbado sin poder moverte. Pero pronto terminará todo y podremos estar juntos otra vez...

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ichigo al oír que Orihime súbitamente se había callado.

Esa última frase acabó por detonar el cúmulo de pensamientos acumulados. Parecía inaudito como se desligaba de toda responsabilidad con alguien a quien decía amar profundamente en un momento así, gris, triste, deprimente, ¿sabía ella de sus gritos nocturnos, su miedo a no volver a caminar o ver? ¡Ni siquiera era capaz de respetar una aversión culinaria!

—Es solo que... que no entiendo por qué no podéis estar juntos.

— ¿Perdona?- Masculló Ichigo. Casi parecía una amenaza, pues el mensaje era bastante claro.

Pero Orihime no se echaría hacia atrás nuevamente.

—Si te echa tanto de menos, ¿por qué no está aquí?

El rostro de Ichigo estuvo en cuestión de segundos deformado en una mueca que podía llamarse el disgusto materializado.

— ¿Es asunto tuyo?

Su tono acabó por recordarle a Orihime la posición en que se encontraba. Una enfermera emocionalmente distante que no conocía a Ichigo Kurosaki lo suficiente.

—Lo siento. No, no lo es.

—Dame la carta —ordenó él.

Ella la dejó sobre su mano en silencio.

— ¡Estoy seguro de que tiene cosas que hacer, enfermera!

Orihime salió de la habitación. Ichigo se quedó atento hasta que escuchó el ruido de la puerta. Estaba furioso.

A los treinta y cinco años, Ichigo podía alardear de que nunca se había enamorado. Era un hombre de pelo en pecho y las mujeres habían tenido una función en su vida. En la adolescencia tuvo algunos líos con las chicas de la zona que lo seducían con sus encantos. Después tuvo una relación con una viuda que no lo exigía demasiado. El la ayudaba a mantener a sus dos hijos y ella estaba allí siempre que él la necesitaba. Después de unos años, ella se casó otra vez y se separaron sin pena ni dolor.

Kaien era lo contrario a él.

No le importaba el dinero y se encaprichaba fácilmente de las mujeres. En concreto, uno de sus líos amorosos era la causa de las pesadillas de Ichigo. No le gustaba cómo provocó la ruptura del compromiso de su hermano, pero tampoco creía que se hubiera equivocado.

Si hubiera tenido que convencerse de que la vida amorosa era más complicada de lo que merece la pena, solo habría tenido que fijarse en la vida de su hermano.

Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que casarse para concebir al heredero que evitaría que las tierras cayeran en manos de su hermano Kaien.

Senna era la elección perfecta. La hija de unos amigos de sus padres, ella comprendía su forma de vida y compartía los mismos valores aunque no los mismos intereses. A ella le gustaba la vida social londinense y él la aborrecía. Pero no importaba. Ella haría un buen papel como la señora de Kurosaki Manor y como la madre de sus hijos, y eso era lo que él quería.

Con ella sucedía lo mismo. El hombre con el que deseaba casarse se había arrepentido. Ella tenía treinta años y estaba encantada de aceptar la propuesta de un viejo amigo. Se comprendían mutuamente.

Las palabras de Orihime lo habían molestado porque sugerían que ella lo veía como un hombre traicionado. Él nunca se había considerado así, y la idea de que alguien sintiera lástima por él lo aterraba.

Parecía que Orihime tenía la idea romántica de que una prometida debe ser el compañero del alma. El no consideraba a Senna como su compañera del alma, y tampoco estaba muy seguro de saber qué era eso.

Posiblemente alguien que comprende tan bien a su pareja que ni siquiera tiene que hacer preguntas, que la acepta tal y como es, y que solo con su presencia le da fuerzas para enfrentarse a la oscuridad.

A medida que se le pasaba el enfado, se percató de que la persona en quien pensaba era Orihime Inoue. Sonrió. Deseaba poder decírselo. Estaba seguro de que ella apreciaría la broma.

.,.,.,.,.

Disculpen la demora, el próximo no tardará tanto : 3


	6. Chapter 6

**Bleach es de Tite "diosito" Kubo**

Orihime consiguió persuadir a Ichigo para que probara a dejar las pastillas para dormir. Comenzó a darle masajes en el cuello y en los hombros a última hora de la noche y parecía que eso lo ayudaba a dormir. Incluso él lo admitía.

—Y es mejor que las pastillas porque al día siguiente no me deja atontado —dijo una noche mientras se quitaba la chaqueta del pijama para recibir el masaje—. Tenías razón.

— ¡Lo has admitido! —dijo ella—. Sé que preferirías tragarte alfileres antes de admitir que tengo razón.

—Cierto.

Comenzó a darle el masaje en los músculos de la espalda, que al final de la noche siempre los tenía muy tensos. Gracias al firme movimiento de sus dedos, se fueron relajando.

Aquella noche, Ichigo estaba de muy buen humor porque había conseguido mantener a uno de los clientes de la fábrica.

—Los buitres se ciernen sobre mí porque creen que estoy débil -dijo bostezando—. Uno de ellos ha intentado quitarme a uno de mis mejores clientes. Y casi lo consigue.

— ¿Cómo lo has evitado?

—He llamado al cliente para ofrecerle algo mejor y he hablado dulcemente con él hasta que lo he convencido.

— ¿Dulcemente? ¿Tú?

— ¿Te sorprende, eh?

—Bueno, suponía que el enfrentamiento era más tu estilo de trabajo.

— ¿Crees que me conoces?

—Conozco cuántas cosas tienes bajo tu control.

—No me gusta esa expresión. Sugiere tiranía y yo no soy así. No podría encargarme de todo si me comportara como un toro encerrado.

—Ah, eso te describe perfectamente.

— ¿Por qué tienes tantos prejuicios sobre mí?

—No los tengo.

—Sí los tienes.

—Eres un hombre poderoso. Cuando todo el poder lo tiene una sola persona, normalmente siempre hay alguien que sale mal parado.

— ¿Y quién dice que todo el poder lo tenga una sola persona? Ya estás otra vez. ¿Cuándo me he convertido en un monstruo?

«Cuando me abrazaste contra mi voluntad y destrozaste mi corazón», pensó Orihime.

—Exageras —dijo ella—, O quizás soy yo. Provengo del otro lado... donde la gente no tiene poder.

—Y el jefe de tu padre siempre era el enemigo, está claro.

—Mi padre rara vez tenía trabajo, pero mi madre sí trabajaba.

— ¿Y tenía un tirano como jefe?

De repente, ella recordó su primer encuentro con Ichigo Kurosaki, hacía mucho tiempo, cuando era una niña su madre la llevó a la fábrica y él la descubrió.

Él le dijo:

—No debías estar aquí.

Mebuki apareció enseguida.

—Nos íbamos, señor.

— ¿Usted es la señora Inoue, no? —Incluso entonces Ichigo sabía el nombre y la situación de cada empleado—. Siento lo de la muerte de su marido. Pero ahora será mejor que se vayan.

Mebuki agarró la mano de su hija y salió de allí murmurando:

—Dios mío, no dejes que me despidan.

No la despidieron. Y al día siguiente el encargado le ofreció un turno mejor y un poco más de dinero.

— ¿Por qué has dejado de moverte? —preguntó Ichigo.

—Lo siento —Murmuró Orihime, procurando continuar con el masaje.

— ¿Bueno, y cómo era el jefe de tu madre?

—Generoso —dijo ella, de pronto muy segura de lo que decía—. Se portó muy bien con ella.

—Pero eso no te hizo cambiar de opinión, ¿no?

—Lo hizo de una manera tan distante que era difícil estarle agradecida.

— ¿Pero no es la acción lo que cuenta?

Ella recordó la cara de alivio que tenía su madre cuando le contó que le habían subido el sueldo y cambiado el turno.

—Sí —dijo—, lo que cuenta es la buena acción. Él quiso ser amable, y lo fue.

Orihime se preguntó por qué nunca había tenido eso tan claro.

—Si eres el que está al mando, has de ser duro -dijo Ichigo.

— ¿Pero por qué es tan importante ser duro?

—Es lo único que sé. Y si hubieses conocido a mi padre, lo entenderías. Él vivía según la tradición familiar, había que dejar mejor herencia que la que se recibía.

— ¿Y supón que quisieras hacer algo diferente? —preguntó ella con curiosidad.

—Imposible. Si se es un Kurosaki, hay que ser capaz de dirigir la fábrica y las tierras, y de hacerlo todo mejor que los empleados.

— ¿Y tu hermano? —preguntó intentando parecer natural.

— ¿Kaien? Papá no era tan duro con él. Nos llevamos ocho años, y era un niño mimado. Además, tiene mucho encanto. Ha conseguido cosas que yo nunca conseguí.

— ¿Y eso te importaba?

— ¿Quieres decir que si estaba celoso?

—Sería normal que tú estuvieses resentido porque os trataran de distinta manera.

—Bueno, si es lo que quieres oír, sí, ¡claro que estaba celoso! Yo trabajaba y él vagueaba. Se engañó pensando que todo lo que quería era suyo. Si se metía en un lío, se las apañaba para salir de él.

—Hablas como si no te cayera bien.

Ichigo se dio la vuelta para estar frente a ella, y aunque no pudiera ver, Orihime tuvo la sensación de que la estaba mirando.

— ¿Caerme bien? Es mi hermano. Es un Kurosaki.

— ¿Y eso significa que tiene que caerte bien?

—Significa que tenemos que estar unidos.

—Háblame de tu hermano. ¿Cómo era?

— ¿Por qué dices cómo era? —Preguntó Ichigo—. No está muerto.

—Claro que no —dijo ella—. Solo quería decir...

Ella quería hablar del Kaien de hacía seis años, del chico guapo que era su amor y que con su risa iluminaba el mundo para ella. Quería que Ichigo le recordara la felicidad que él había destruido. Y ella estuvo a punto de traicionarse a sí misma.

— ¿Cómo podría explicarte cómo es él? No se me dan muy bien las palabras. A Kaien sí, demasiado bien. Le han metido en muchos problemas, y yo siempre he tenido que recoger los pedazos.

Ella se quedó callada. Su corazón latía deprisa. ¿Estaba a punto de escuchar su propia historia?

— ¿Sabes de lo que me arrepiento? -dijo despacio, como si acabara de descubrir algo.

—Cuéntame.

—Ni de las cosas malas que hice, ni de las buenas que no hice, sino de las que hubiera hecho mejor si hubiese sabido cómo. Uno se promete a sí mismo que luego dará una explicación, pero, de repente, es demasiado tarde y uno desea... —suspiró—. Bueno, da igual, desear no es bueno. Hice lo que hice, con la mejor intención, pero todo salió mal. Me gustaría saber cómo terminó después de todo.

— ¿Cómo salió qué?

Él bostezó. El masaje comenzaba a hacer efecto.

—Nunca sabemos lo que le estamos haciendo a otra persona. Yo creí que todo saldría bien, pero ella lloraba... nunca había oído llorar a alguien así.

Ella le tomó la mano.

—Ichigo...

—No te vayas —dijo él.

Ella no contestó, pero se quedó allí sujetándole la mano.

Él la agarró más fuerte, después se relajó. Dormía. Orihime estaba sentada en la cama sin moverse, pensando en lo que él había dicho. Tenía que tener algún sentido.

¿Por qué pensaba que él hablaba de la chica a la que se le rompió el corazón?

—Tienes razón —susurró ella—. Nunca sabemos qué es lo que le hacemos a los demás. Y quizá sea mejor. ¿Qué se puede hacer cuando ya es demasiado tarde?

Obedeciendo a un impulso inexplicable, ella le acarició la mejilla. Después salió de la habitación.

…..

Desde que lo dejaba entrar en la habitación de Ichigo, la relación entre Orihime y Kon mejoró. Cuando ella salía a pasear, el perro la acompañaba y pronto se hicieron amigos.

Ya habían cesado las lluvias y el sol calentaba. El jardín estaba lleno de flores. A mediados de abril, Orihime salió a pasear y Kon se acercó a ella con una pelota que llevaba en la boca.

—Está bien —rió ella—. Juguemos.

Le lanzó la pelota y el perro fue a buscarla. Durante unos instantes, Orihime consiguió olvidarse de todo y disfrutar del juego con una criatura para la que todo era muy sencillo.

Kon regresó y dejó la pelota junto a los pies de Orihime. Ella la recogió, pero en lugar de lanzársela la mantuvo en alto fuera de su alcance. El perro ladraba y ella reía. Al final, Kon dio un salto y le mordió la manga del jersey, ella se desequilibró y se cayó. Los dos bajaron rodando por una pendiente que acababa en la carretera que llegaba hasta la casa.

Orihime vio que un coche daba un frenazo y tocaba el claxon. Ella estaba tirada en el suelo y prácticamente debajo de las ruedas del coche.

— ¿Quieres suicidarte? —preguntó una voz masculina. Ella se puso en pie. Tenía el pelo lleno de flores silvestres.

—Lo siento. Ha sido un accidente.

El conductor era un hombre de unos treinta y tantos años.

—Serás boba... —suspiró-. Te has cortado en la mano. Soy médico. Cuando lleguemos a la casa miraré a ver si tienes algo más.

—Gracias, pero aparte del corte no me he hecho daño.

—Eso lo diré yo.

—Soy enfermera y le aseguro que no me he hecho daño.

— ¿Una enfermera? ¡Madre mía! No me digas que te han confiado a ese hombre enfermo de ahí dentro. ¡Pobrecito!

—Soy la enfermera Orihime Inoue —dijo indignada—. Y estoy muy cualificada.

— ¿En qué? ¿En idiotez? ¿En jugar con perros?

—Estoy fuera de servicio, ¡por favor!

Él sonrió.

—Yo soy el doctor Uryu Ishida. Me había enterado de que había llegado otra enfermera. Sé cómo puede ser Ichigo, pero es un poco pronto para que te tires debajo de un coche, ¿no crees? Súbete.

Se subió al coche y Kon subió detrás. Mientras regresaban a la casa, observó al doctor.

Uryu Ishida tenía el pelo negro. Llevaba una chaqueta de lana que debió de costarle cara, pero que estaba en mal estado por el uso.

—Estaba deseando conocerlo —dijo ella.

—Por la manera en que lo dices, me hace sospechar algo. No me habrás preparado una trampa.

—La señorita Senna me dijo que usted era un genio de la medicina.

— ¡0h, cielos! ¿Qué va contando por ahí? No, déjame adivinarlo. Que soy demasiado bueno para dedicarme a la medicina rural. Que los mejores hospitales compiten por conseguir mis servicios, ¿a qué sí?

—No del todo -dijo sonriente—. Solo dijo hospitales. Lo de los mejores lo ha añadido usted.

—Bueno, pero he acertado. ¿A qué sí?

— ¿Y no es cierto?

—Senna es mi prima. Siente que he estropeado el nombre familiar por haber elegido la medicina rural.

— ¿Quiere decir que es uno más de la alta sociedad? —bromeó.

—Eso me temo. La diferencia entre Senna y yo es que para ella eso define su mundo y a mí no me importa nada.

—Entonces debe conocer a Ichigo muy bien.

—Fuimos al colegio juntos, peleamos por las mismas chicas, nos defendimos de los extraños. Pobre chico.

—Me ha autorizado a encargar una silla de ruedas. Espero que llegue en cualquier momento.

—Bien. Salir de esa habitación lo animará.

Cuando llegaron a la casa subieron juntos las escaleras. Al llegar a la habitación de Ichigo, Ishida se detuvo y quitó una flor de la cabeza de Orihime.

—Te has dejado una —le dijo mostrándole la flor.

Ella se rió y dijo:

—Será mejor que me cambie de ropa.

Al ver que se metía en la habitación pequeña, Ishida arqueó las cejas. La observó de cerca, pero no dijo nada y entró en la habitación de Ichigo.

Los dos hombres se saludaron de forma amistosa. Ichigo recibió a Ishida con una pequeña bronca y se sintió mejor.

—Lo sé —dijo Ishida—. Es detestable.

— ¿Cuándo terminará? ¿Cuándo podré levantarme? ¿Cuándo podré ver? Y no me digas que tenga paciencia o te tiro algo.

—Nunca te diría una tontería como esa. Sé que es duro, Ichigo, pero recuperarse lleva tiempo.

—Hablas como la enfermera Inoue. ¿La has conocido?

—Sí, hace un momento. Casi la atropello. Ha salido de la tierra como un gnomo.

— ¿Cómo qué? ¿Intentas ser poético, Ishida?

El doctor soltó una carcajada.

—Supongo que sí. Conocer un milagro hace que un hombre se ponga poético. ¿Cómo puede una criatura tan divina tener un nombre tan vulgar como Inoue?

— ¿Criatura divina? —repitió Ichigo asombrado—. Es un dragón, un dragón bueno, pero que escupe fuego. El día que llegó le pregunté qué aspecto tenía y me dijo que llevaba un uniforme blanco y medias negras.

Ishida se rió.

—Cuando yo la he visto llevaba vaqueros y un jersey, estaba tirada en el suelo y el pelo le caía sobre los ojos.

— ¿De qué color tiene el pelo? No quiero preguntárselo a ella.

—Así que está manteniendo distancia profesional. Muy apropiado.

De repente, Ichigo se vio atrapado en un sueño extraño. Había recuperado la vista, pero no veía la cara de la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos. Sentía su aroma a flores silvestres y oía su dulce voz. Pero su rostro estaba oculto hasta que ella se volvió y él reconoció la cara de una persona que no quería recordar. Intentó protestar pero sus labios eran suaves y lo besaban con delicadeza.

Él movió la cabeza como para dejar de pensar. ¿Por qué lo atormentaba ese sueño?

— ¿Qué has dicho? —le preguntó a Ishida.

—He dicho que tu enfermera está manteniendo distancia profesional.

—Sí —dijo él—. Por supuesto. Descríbeme cómo es.

—Es joven, tendrá unos veintitantos años, y tiene el pelo liso hasta los hombros y lleno de flores. Se las estaba quitando mientras hablábamos.

—Flores en el pelo —murmuró Ichigo—. Si, así es como yo... —se calló y se sonrojó—. ¿Es alta o baja?

—Alta, como el tallo de una flor, con piernas muy largas. Tiene los ojos castaños y la piel de porcelana.

Continuó utilizando términos que podían aplicarse a una diosa pagana. Ichigo escuchaba con interés intentando acoplar esa imagen de la perfección con la cabezota enfermera Inoue.

— ¿Cómo es que tenía flores en el pelo? —preguntó.

—Estaba jugando con Kon. El saltó sobre ella y rodaron por la cuesta hasta la carretera. He parado justo a tiempo.

—Y entonces, te enamoraste de ella -dijo Ichigo con ironía.

—No bromees. Ella es una invitación al amor, con una sonrisa tan grande como el sol.

— ¿Orihime? ¿Estás loco?

—Desde la última hora.

Ichigo oyó el ruido de la puerta y después la voz de Orihime.

—Buenas tardes, doctor.

—Buenas tardes, enfermera —contestó el doctor Ishida.

— ¿Y qué lleva puesto ahora, Uryu? —preguntó Ichigo.

—Un uniforme blanco y planchado —contestó él.

—Te he dicho que no te pusieras esa ropa —dijo Ichigo.

—Me la he puesto por respeto al doctor.

—Déjame ver tu mano —insistió Ishida.

—Ya me la he curado —Orihime le enseñó la gasa que se había puesto sobre la herida—. ¿Qué está haciendo?

—Hacerle una cura adecuada, como te dije que haría.

— ¿Intenta decirme que no soy capaz de poner una simple gasa?

—Estoy seguro de que te las has arreglado con una sola mano, pero yo puedo utilizar las dos, así que lo haré mejor. Ahora quédate quieta y deja de protestar.

Ichigo suspiró de puro placer.

—No sabes cuánto me gusta escuchar cómo dan órdenes a la mandona de la enfermera Inoue.

Pero su ánimo duró poco. Momentos después, Orihime se rió y él se quedó paralizado. ¿Qué había sucedido para que ella se riera? ¿Qué aspecto tenía? ¿Le brillaban los ojos como sugería su voz?

El tono de su voz era diferente. Normalmente lo controlaba tanto que a Ichigo le costaba mucho imaginarse la cara de Orihime. Pero, en aquel momento, tuvo la sensación de que había descubierto la otra cara de aquella mujer, aquella que invitaba a un hombre a llegar más lejos. Fue la primera vez que consideró en Orihime no solo una enfermera, sino una mujer.

Llamaron a la puerta y se oyó la voz de Rangiku.

—Ya ha llegado la silla, está abajo.

—Ahora bajo -dijo Orihime.

—Uryu —dijo Ichigo en cuanto ella se marchó—, quiero que me ayudes tú a subirme en la silla. Diles a las mujeres que se vayan, incluso a Orihime.

—Pero son ellas las que más tarde tendrán que ayudarte.

—Lo sé, pero dame la oportunidad de probarla primero. Ya sabes cómo soy. No puedo soportar que nadie me vea incapacitado. Y menos ella.

— ¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Nada. Es la mejor enfermera que he tenido nunca. Pero tiene algo esquivo.

Sabía que no era tan malo. Quizá también debía haberle dicho que, además de ser esquiva, Orihime lo tranquilizaba. Y si ambas cosas eran contradictorias, no sabía explicar por qué. Pero era cierto.

Llevaron la silla a la habitación de Ichigo. Orihime captó la mirada de Ishida, asintió y salió de la habitación.

Minutos más tarde, apareció Ishida empujando la silla que había bajado despacio por las escaleras.

Al verlos, Orihime sintió algo extraño, como una sensación de peligro. No quiso analizarla, pero era algo parecido a la lástima.

Orihime siempre se había controlado para no sentir lástima por sus pacientes. Pero, de pronto, un sentimiento de desesperación se apoderó de ella, como si estuviera unida con el corazón de aquel hombre herido.

Vivir una vida invivible, ser un inútil cuando se está acostumbrado a tener el poder, ¿hay algo peor que eso?

De pronto la idea de verlo en ese estado para siempre le parecía insoportable.

Se recuperó, pero se quedó temblando, como si ya no fuera la misma mujer.

Llevaron a Ichigo al exterior y él levantó la cabeza para inhalar el aire fresco.

—Se está bien aquí —dijo al fin—. Tomémonos un té aquí fuera.

—Voy a prepararlo —dijo Orihime. Necesitaba alejarse de Ichigo, para alejar esos sentimientos. Estaría bien al cuidado de Ishida.

Pero mientras preparaba la bandeja del té, Ishida entró corriendo con el teléfono móvil en la mano.

—Tengo que marcharme, es una emergencia. Volveré pronto, y me gustaría que nos reuniéramos para hablar un buen rato.

—Sí, es una buena idea.

Llevó la bandeja a la terraza donde estaba Ichigo y le explicó que Ishida había tenido que marcharse.

Ichigo ya no llevaba los ojos vendados, pero sí un antifaz negro. Sus heridas habían cicatrizado, pero todavía no podía darle la luz. Si se quitaba el antifaz demasiado pronto, sería desastroso. Levantó la cara hacia el sol para sentir su calor.

—Hace un día precioso —dijo él—. Puedo sentirlo, quizá pronto... —se cayó y continuó—. No me digas nada. No tengo derecho a pedirte que me des esperanzas.

—Claro que tienes derecho. Si no te las doy yo, ¿quién te las va a dar?

—Me he prometido no sentir lástima de mí mismo.

—No, la autocompasión no es tu estilo -dijo ella.

—No estoy tan seguro. ¿No he sentido lástima de mí mismo? Luchando contra el mundo. Atacando a todo aquel que intentaba ayudarme. Por lo menos podía intentar comportarme como una persona civilizada, ¿no?

Mientras ella buscaba una respuesta, él continuó:

—Está bien, puedes decírmelo claro.

—No hace falta —contestó ella—. Ya te lo has dicho todo. Has hecho lo que ninguna enfermera podía hacer por ti.

—Ninguna enfermera, excepto tú... —tendió la mano y ella la agarró. Era cálida, suave y temblaba levemente. Si alguna vez se imaginó un momento así, jamás creyó que sería tan agradable—. Tú eres diferente. Ten un poco de paciencia conmigo.

Ella le apretó la mano y él le devolvió el apretón.

— ¿Amigos? —preguntó él.

—Amigos – Respondió ella.

No podía decir otra cosa. «Amigos», no era del todo cierto. ¿Pero qué es lo que era cierto? Ya no estaba segura.

...

Lamento mucho la demora, la facultad me dejó sin tiempo u.u ahora que estoy de vacaciones prometo (al fin) terminar de subir esta bonita historia. Gracias por los review, aunque no los he contestado créanme que después de leerlos una encuentra la motivación para seguir escribiendo!


	7. Chapter 7

**Bleach es de tite Kubo, la historia es de Lucy Gordo** n

...

Orihime se despertó al oír un grito que parecía que venía del infierno. Se puso en pie y en un segundo llegó hasta la habitación de Ichigo. Él estaba retorciéndose en la cama, luchando de forma desesperada contra una amenaza existente en su mundo onírico, intentando cubrirse la cara con los brazos.

— ¡No! —gritó él—. ¡No, no!

—Ichigo, despierta —gritó ella—. ¡Despierta! No pasa nada. Estás soñando.

Él no la oía. No conseguía librarse del terror. Su ceguera hacía que todo fuera peor. Alguien que pudiera ver abriría los ojos y al ver la realidad se desharía de la pesadilla. Pero para Ichigo eso no era posible. Estaba atrapado en la pesadilla moviéndose con brusquedad. Orihime estaba preocupada por si se hacía daño en la espalda, que ya tenía lesionada. Lo rodeó con los brazos todo lo fuerte que pudo.

— ¡Ichigo, despierta! ¡Por favor! No pasa nada, estoy aquí.

Al fin pareció oírla. Dejó de moverse y se quedó entre sus brazos, temblando y exhausto.

—Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios —masculló él. Tenía la respiración agitada y su voz temblaba.

Se aferró a ella. La abrazó y escondió su cara contra el pecho de Orihime.

Ella respondió de forma instintiva, abrazándolo más fuerte. En ese momento era una simple enfermera intentando tranquilizar a su paciente atormentado.

—Está bien. Estoy aquí, Ichigo... Ichigo...

—Quédate conmigo —dijo él—. No puedo soportarlo...

—Mi vida... — apenas se daba cuenta de lo que decía, pero se desconcertó al ver que él se acercaba más a ella. De pronto no tenía nada que ver con lo que habitualmente sentía cuando tranquilizaba a un paciente. De pronto no era una simple enfermera cumpliendo su trabajo de siempre. Sentía algo salvaje. Quería sujetarle la cabeza para siempre, y susurrarle palabras tranquilizadoras y de consuelo.

— ¿Qué soñabas? —Preguntó, espantando el cauce peligroso de sus pensamientos—. ¿Podrías contármelo?

—Con el fuego. Intentaba salir de allí, pero estaba perdido, no encontraba la salida y el calor era terrible. Veía cómo se caía el techo sobre mí y cómo todo se volvía oscuro. Todavía puedo sentir el calor... y el miedo...

Le costó mucho admitir sus miedos, y necesitaba a alguien que lo sostuviera mientras lo hacía.

— ¿Sueñas eso a menudo?

—Hacía mucho que no lo soñaba. Creí que se me había pasado, pero hoy lo he vuelto a soñar.

—Has trabajado mucho y has tenido una recaída. ¿Ahora estás completamente despierto?

—Sí, estoy despierto. Si se puede decir así. La pesadilla siempre está presente, da igual que esté despierto o dormido. Al final, no hay una salida. Nunca tendré escapatoria.

Le hubiera gustado decirle que recuperaría la vista y que saldría de esa horrible situación. Pero no estaba del todo segura y tenía que ser sincera. El sintió que ella dudaba y se aferró a ella con más fuerza.

—Es mentira, ¿verdad? –Musitó con la congoja bailando entre decibeles- Siempre seré ciego.

—No lo sé —Respondió ella.

Se revolvió entre sus brazos como un niño, frágil y asustado.

— ¡Ayúdame, Orihime! Por favor, ayúdame.

Desesperado, llevó ambas manos a sus ojos para quitarse el antifaz. Ella lo detuvo.

— ¡No! ¡Ichigo, no!

—Tengo que saberlo —gritó—. ¿Crees que puedo aguantar sin saberlo?

—Pero es demasiado pronto -dijo ella—. Puedes hacerte más daño. No desperdicies tu oportunidad.

—No hay ninguna oportunidad, y lo sabes. Déjame saber la verdad de una vez.

— ¡No!

Orihime utilizó todas sus fuerzas para sujetarlo. El abandonó la pelea y se derrumbó entre sus brazos nuevamente.

Las palabras no servían de nada. Solo la ternura podía acallar los lamentos de su alma atormentada.

Teniéndolo así de cerca fue consciente de que había salido de la cama demasiado rápido y no se había puesto la bata. Solo llevaba un camisón fino que dejaba sus hombros al aire. Tenía la sensación de que iba medio desnuda. Se hubiera tapado, pero no tenía con qué.

Poco a poco se olvidó de todo, excepto de que Ichigo tenía la cara apoyada en su pecho y que el calor de sus cuerpos se intercambiaba. Sentía calor desde los pies hasta la cabeza.

Ella intentó soltarse pero no lo consiguió. Había algo que hacía que siguiera sujetándolo.

Ichigo seguía temblando y se agarraba a ella con fuerza.

—Está bien. Estoy aquí —murmuró ella. Había dicho esas palabras cientos de veces, pero nunca con ese significado.

—Menos mal –Dijo él, con el tono de quien lleva los suplicios de toda una vida sobre sus hombros-Si no estuvieses aquí no creo que pudiera soportarlo. Creía que era fuerte, pero no es cierto. Solo me espera la muerte. No dejes que me vaya.

Ella bajó la cabeza para rozarle la frente con los labios.

—No —murmuró—. Estoy aquí, abrazándote.

Comenzó a respirar más despacio, pero ella sabía que la pesadilla no había desaparecido.

—Cuéntame, Ichigo. Cuéntame lo que ocurrió aquella noche.

—Por favor, ¿no crees que ya ha sido suficiente?

—Sí, pero tenemos que hablar de ello para que desaparezca. Confía en mí.

Ella vio que Ichigo fruncía el ceño. Él levantó una mano. Encontró la cara de Orihime y el pelo que le caía hasta los pechos.

— ¿Estás ahí? —susurró él, con su mano surcando sus mejillas —. No pareces más que un sueño, una voz que sale de la oscuridad. Algún día te llamaré y no estarás.

—Estoy aquí, estoy aquí. Tócame, soy de verdad.

—A veces creo que eres lo único real que hay en el mundo.

—Cuéntame. Confía en mí. ¿Qué ocurrió aquella noche?

Un momento de pausa dubitativa.

—Trabajé hasta tarde. Salí a respirar un poco de aire fresco y vi el humo. Hice sonar la alarma y corrí hasta los establos —se calló.

— ¿Y luego?

Él se retractó.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

Lo recordaba. Las llamas, el rojo brillante del fuego, la paja ardiendo, lo último que vio.

—Debes hacerlo —dijo ella—. No puedes cambiarlo, pero puedes convertirlo en algo que puedas sobrellevar. Continúa.

—Al principio el fuego no era tan grande. Saqué los caballos que estaban cerca de la puerta. Había un chico ayudándome, él iba por un lado y yo por otro.

— ¿Sacaste los caballos con relativa facilidad?

—Al principio, estaban cojeando y era difícil acercarse a ellos. Pero abrimos las puertas y salieron corriendo, ellos podían ver el exterior —se calló otra vez. Seguía temblando—. Hacía tanto calor. Se oían las llamas y los caballos relinchaban aterrorizados. Habíamos sacado a la mayoría, pero quedaban algunos al final. El sudor me caía en los ojos... —dejó de hablar.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Sakura.

—No quería volver a entrar. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por no hacerlo.., pero los otros iban a hacerlo... eran chicos jóvenes. No podía dejar que lo hicieran solos. Me pareció reconocer a zangetsu. Es mi caballo. Lo oía, pero no podía verlo… estaba seguro de que estaba allí... Pero no estaba. Me abrí camino entre el humo, pensaba que mis pulmones iban a estallar... después escuché un ruido y levanté la vista... ¿Estás ahí?

—Sí, estoy aquí, estoy aquí —dijo ella—. Toma mi mano.

Él la agarró con tanta fuerza que le hacía daño, pero ella no intentó retirarse.

— ¿Y entonces? —preguntó.

— ¡No, ya no más! Eres como esos malditos psiquiatras que intentaban que hablara en el hospital.

—No, no soy como ellos. Soy tu amiga, Ichigo. No voy a marcharme dentro de una hora. Estaré aquí todo el tiempo que quieras. Y la próxima vez que tu mente esté atrapada en el establo, yo estaré aquí. Intenta contarme qué sucedió después.

Con mucho esfuerzo, continuó.

—Miré hacia arriba y el fuego brillaba tanto que podía verlo a pesar del humo. Y entonces, la viga se cayó encima de mí. Es lo último que vi... pero todavía oigo los gritos..., y el ruido de las llamas. ¿Dónde estás?

—Aquí, aquí —ella lo arropó—. No escuches a las llamas. Escúchame a mí. Estoy aquí, Ichigo. Estoy aquí.

—Si hubieses estado allí —murmuró—, no me habría ocurrido nada.

— ¿Qué les pasó a los otros? A los ayudantes, a los caballos.

—Todos salieron.

— ¿Nadie más salió herido?

—Me dijeron que no. He hablado con los ayudantes y dicen que están bien y que sacamos a todos los caballos.

—Pero tú no lo crees, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que... si ellos lo dicen... están todos bien.

—Sí, claro que están bien. El único herido eres tú.

Poco a poco, Orihime notó que Ichigo dejaba de temblar. Lo recostó sobre la almohada pero continuó sujetándole la mano. Estaba extenuado a causa de la pesadilla.

—Me alegro de que estuvieras tan cerca —murmuró él—. Al otro lado del pasillo...

—Vete a dormir —susurró ella—, no me fui cuando intentaste echarme y no me voy a ir ahora que me necesitas.

Él sonrió.

—Cabezota.

—Como una mula —admitió ella—. Y como tú.

— ¡Mmm!

Cuando Ichigo se quedó dormido, Orihime regresó a su habitación. No se acostó, sino que se acercó a la ventana y abrió la cortina.

Eran las cinco de la mañana y ya los primeros rayos del sol se alzaban por el horizonte. Los árboles se movían al son del viento y se esperaba un día primaveral.

Pero Orihime no lo notó. Estaba mirando a lo lejos, intentando comprender por qué abrazar a su enemigo había sido la experiencia más dulce de su vida.

…

Desayunaron juntos en el invernadero. Ichigo estaba tranquilo, pero su rostro todavía reflejaba el sufrimiento de la noche. Orihime se preguntaba cómo serían las cosas si él pudiera ver. ¿Podría mirarla a los ojos? ¿O se avergonzaría de que hubiera presenciado su debilidad?

— ¿Hace buen tiempo como para salir? —preguntó Ichigo.

—Sí, hace un día precioso.

—Entonces, llévame bajo los árboles y hablaremos.

Había algo en su voz que ella nunca había notado.

Pasearon durante un rato disfrutando del precioso día. Ichigo le lanzó la pelota a Kon, el perro la recogió y la dejó caer a sus pies. Orihime se la dio a Ichigo otra vez. Él no se quejó de que lo ayudara y ella se imaginó sobre qué quería hablar.

Al fin, él dijo:

—Creo que ya lo estoy asumiendo. No voy a abandonar, Orihime, pero estar furioso tampoco ayuda, ¿verdad?

—No, no ayuda mucho.

— ¿Pero qué tengo que hacer? ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?

—Quizá recuperes la vista y el movimiento —comenzó a decir con cuidado.

—Pero creo que todo está en mi contra...

—Ichigo, no tengo una bola de cristal...

—No, está bien. Intento enfrentarme a lo peor. Pensé que no podría soportarlo, pero tengo que hacerlo, he de intentarlo…, si supiera por dónde empezar.

—No hay un punto concreto —murmuró ella.

— ¿Qué?

—No se puede buscar, está todo el tiempo, a cada momento.

—Tú lo sabes, ¿verdad?

De repente, ella sintió el peligro y se retractó.

—Todo el mundo lo sabe... a su manera.

—No, tú sabes. Te ha sucedido algo. Comprendes cosas que otra gente no comprende. Siempre lo noto. ¿No puedes contármelo?

—No es nada, Ichigo. Te equivocas, te estás imaginando todo. ¡Toma!

Tomó la pelota y se la lanzó a Kon. Orihime estaba temblando por lo que casi había sucedido. Se había olvidado de todo menos de las necesidades de Ichigo, y en su deseo por ayudarlo, se había metido en terreno peligroso. Pero se dio cuenta a tiempo. Podía retraerse y refugiarse dentro de sí, donde estaba a salvo. Porque si uno no siente, no pueden herirlo.

Miró a Ichigo. Parecía asombrado. Ella sintió remordimientos. Le había pedido ayuda y ella se la había negado. Se hubiera sentido mejor si él le hubiera gritado y acusado. Pero estaba demasiado cansado para luchar, y ella no podía soportarlo.

Pensó decirle: «Te diré todo lo que quieras saber, si eso te ayuda».

Pero lo que le salió fue:

—Se está levantando viento. Creo que es mejor que regresemos.

—Por supuesto —dijo él.

Lo llevó hacia la casa, pero se detuvo en el último momento.

—Sé que han terminado de reconstruir los establos. Quizá debieras visitarlos.

— ¿Estás segura de que es una buena idea?

—Creo que te alegrarás de hacerlo.

Se dirigieron hacia allí. Podían escuchar los relinchos y el ruido de los cascos sobre las piedras.

Un hombre estaba sacando una yegua del establo. Al ver a su jefe sonrió y gritó:

— ¡Eh!

— ¡Hanataro! —dijo Ichigo y levantó la mano para saludarlo.

—Me alegro de verte.

El caballo relinchó e Ichigo levantó la mano para acariciarlo.

—Buen chico -dijo Ichigo mientras colocaba la mejilla sobre el hocico del caballo. A Orihime le pareció que Ichigo fruncía las cejas de la emoción.

— ¿Cómo es el nuevo edificio, Hanataro?

—Es enorme. He mejorado algunas cosas como me dijiste, y ahora es como un palacio. ¿Quieres que te lleve?

—No, saca a pasear al caballo-dijo Ichigo—. Ya vamos nosotros.

Cuando se quedaron a solas, le pidió a Orihime que entraran.

El edificio nuevo era grande y luminoso. Había cinco pesebres a cada lado y los caballos asomaban la cabeza para curiosear.

Orihime se detuvo en cada uno de ellos para que Ichigo tocara a cada animal y viera que no estaban heridos. Al principio, le leía los nombres que había escritos, pero él le pidió que no se los dijera.

—No me lo digas, deja que adivine. Todos son únicos. Este es Haineko, ¿verdad?

—Verdad.

—Es una yegua joven. La tengo desde hace tres años. Es un poco más lenta de lo que esperaba, pero es tan cariñosa que no quiero deshacerme de ella.

Haineko lo olisqueaba mientras él hablaba. Ichigo terminó riendo.

En la siguiente parada ocurrió lo mismo.

—Este es Zabimaru —dijo riendo y le dio un beso—. ¿A que sí?

—Sí —dijo Orihime. Zabimaru era el caballo que un día la tiró al río.

—Es un pillo —dijo Ichigo—. Con él nunca se sabe dónde puedes acabar. Una vez tiró a una persona al agua…-Dijo, su voz en degradé hasta acabar en un susurro. Orihime sintió cada vello de su cuerpo erizarse durante los tortuosos segundos que Ichigo se tardó en volver a hablar - una chica, dijo que sabía montar y no era cierto.

—Qué tontería -dijo rápidamente—. ¿Vamos al siguiente?

El siguiente caballo relinchó en cuanto reconoció a Ichigo.

— ¡Zangetsu! Deja que te acaricie. ¿Estás bien? -Le acarició el cuerpo hasta donde le llegaban las manos y pareció alegrarse. —Sí —murmuró—, sí.

Pasaron un rato más en el establo para que Ichigo pudiera sentirlo todo.

—Me gustaría volver ya -dijo al fin.

Ella lo llevó a la casa. Allí lo esperaba su secretaria.

— ¿Estás bien, Ichigo? —preguntó Orihime.

—Sí, estoy bien. Gracias, Orihime. Ya sé por qué lo has hecho. Ahora es cierto. Los caballos están bien. Ahora lo he comprobado y no es lo mismo que cuando me lo dijeron. También...

— ¿Sí?

No sabía cómo decir lo que pensaba... que la próxima vez que soñara con el fuego de los establos, no estaría solo. Ella estaría allí. Y no sería tan terrible.

—No sé... no importa. Está bien.

…

Desde entonces, visitaron los establos cada día. A Ichigo le sentaba bien estar junto a los caballos.

El clima era cada vez más cálido y Orihime insistía en dar un paseo al aire libre todos los días. Él cada vez estaba más animado, aunque a veces tenía que esforzarse.

Se había propuesto hacer lo correcto, y eso era estar animado costase lo que costase.

Orihime observaba su lucha interior, y lo ayudaba cuando podía. Pero sabía que él era el único que podría encontrar su salvación.

Una tarde, cuando se marchó la secretaria, Orihime vio que Ichigo estaba en el estudio dando golpecitos con los dedos sobre el escritorio.

—No es culpa suya -dijo él cuando oyó entrar a Orihime—. No es su culpa, ya lo sé.

— ¿Qué?

—La señora Katō. Es una buena secretaria, pero tiene una voz que es como el rechinar de un cristal. Nunca lo había notado, pero después de escucharla diez minutos leyendo en alto, estoy a punto de golpearme contra la pared. ¿Por qué no todo el mundo tiene una voz como la tuya?

—Puedo leerte todo el correo, si quieres. Y tú puedes dictar las respuestas en una grabadora.

—Tengo una, pero no encuentro la mitad de las teclas.

—Entonces compraremos otra mejor.

—Me estás manejando, ¡mujer terrible!

—Solo intento facilitarte la vida.

-¡Grr!

—Ichigo...

—Vale, vale. Soy insoportable. Lo damos por sentado.

—Por supuesto. Tiemblo de miedo.

—Sería bueno verte temblar. ¡Enfermera sabelotodo!

— ¿Lo peor que puedes llamarme es enfermera?

—Si supiera de algo peor, te lo diría.

Su tono era gracioso más que hostil y ella soltó una carcajada.

— ¡¿Qué diablos?! Sálvame, Orihime. Voy a volverme loco.

Orihime fue a Hampton Kurosaki y compró una grabadora fácil de usar. Después de leerle todo el correo, él grababa las respuestas y la señora Katō escribía las cartas al día siguiente.

Orihime también consiguió que Rangiku aligerara la dieta de Ichigo. Cambió las comidas fuertes por tortillas y fruta. Ichigo comenzó a comérselo todo.

—No sé cómo me las habría arreglado sin ti —le dijo una noche mientras lo acostaba—. Supongo que todos los pacientes te dirán lo mismo.

—Nunca he tenido otro paciente como tú.

—Te olvidas de añadir: afortunadamente.

—Quizá sí —dijo ella riéndose—. Buenas noches.

...

 **Feliz año nuevo!**


End file.
